Sky City: Ciudad del Cielo
by LeFleur89
Summary: Una ex hacktivista y ex agente de SHIELD, una ex hacktivista y actual CEO de Palmer Tech. ¿Podría salir mal? ¿O podría salir realmente bien?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**¡Buenas! Vengo con un nuevo fic que ha sido todo culpa de mis queridas amigas, que les dio por pensar y maquinar y me dejaron el marrón. Aunque en el fondo la idea me encantó tanto que acto seguido mi cerebro se puso a maquinar XD Así que nada, espero que os guste esta locura que tengo entre manos (que aún no está acabado). ¡Ah! Y sobre todo un GRACIAS enorme a mi amiga Sonia, por aguantarme, por ser mi editora, por darme tantísimas ideas. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **¡Ah! Y me haríais inmensamente feliz si me dejáis algún comentarios sobre qué os está pareciendo, que ya sabéis que eso a los "escritores" (porque yo sólo soy una amateur) nos encanta y nos anima muchísimo a seguir con ello.**

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Daisy necesitaba un descanso. Empezar de nuevo, alejarse de su equipo y de todo lo que ello conllevaba. Había pasado un mes desde que todo el asunto de Hive hubiese acabado, pero ella lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza.

Estar bajo la influencia de Hive había sido una de las peores cosas que le habían ocurrido, y eso que la lista no era para nada corta. Había utilizado sus poderes para hacer daño a las personas que más quería pese a que tiempo atrás se prometió a sí misma que únicamente los usaría para hacer nada más que el bien, para proteger a la gente.

Pero lo peor de todo es que por su culpa Lincoln había muerto. Su amigo, su novio, su mentor cuando estuvo en Afterlife. Había muerto intentando protegerla de sí misma, intentando salvarla de las garras de Hive y ella no le había dejado. Por ello se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Bien era cierto que ella no tuvo nada que ver directamente con su muerte, pero eso le daba igual. Él ya no estaba y no podía más que culparse.

Si no hubiese caído en el engaño de Hive, si hubiese escuchado a sus amigos en lugar de seguir con aquel monstruo que sólo quería el fin de la humanidad, si no fuese una inhumana... Si... Pero ya no había nada que hacer, simplemente empezar de nuevo o al menos estar lejos de todo y de todos el tiempo suficiente como para recuperarse y volver a ser la que era.

Por eso mismo se había mudado a una ciudad llamada Star City, no por nada en concreto, simplemente había cogido un mapa, cerrado los ojos y señalado ese preciso lugar.

Ya llevaba allí una semana y la verdad es que ese sitio no estaba mal. Todos los días se levantaba pronto, se vestía, salía a correr y después se tomaba un café frente al hotel donde se hospedaba. Se había convertido en una rutina.

Un día iba por la calle tan absorta en su teléfono móvil mirando alquileres de piso cuando se chocó con alguien, notando cómo un líquido caliente empapaba su ropa.

\- ¡Ay, dios! ¡Lo siento!

Al levantar la vista, sobresaltada, vio que se había topado con una chica rubia, a la cual le había tirado todo el café por encima, manchándole el abrigo y el vestido que llevaba debajo.

\- ¡Dios mío qué desastre! ¡De verdad que lo siento mucho! - Se disculpó Daisy.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. - Dijo la rubia mientras se sacudía las manos, mojadas por aquel líquido marrón. - Yo tampoco iba mirando por donde iba.

\- Espera... - Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un pañuelo de papel, para ayudarle a secarse la prenda de abrigo.

\- No te preocupes, de verdad. No es como si fuese a una reunión importante. - Se rió.

\- Oh, por dios, dime que estás bromeando y que de verdad no tienes una reunión.

\- En realidad sí la tengo, pero no pasa nada. - Le sonrió y tiró lo que quedaba de café a la papelera que tenía más próxima.

\- Déjame al menos que te invite a otro café. - Le pidió - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de ser la causante de semejante desastre. - Señaló el abrigo de la chica.

\- Nunca le diré que no a un café. - Rió - Soy Felicity. - Le tendió la mano.

\- Skye. - Le sonrió.

\- Encantada. - Se puso a su lado y comenzaron a andar. - Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que te tenía tan interesada? - Señaló el móvil.

\- Oh - miró su teléfono y luego lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero - estaba buscando un piso. Acabo de mudarme a la ciudad.

\- ¿Así que eres nueva? - Levantó las cejas - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

\- Espero que un nuevo comienzo.

Ambas chicas entraron en la cafetería que tenían a su izquierda. Se pusieron a la cola para pedir las bebidas.

\- ¿Una mala experiencia?

\- Pésima. - Se limitó a contestar.

\- ¿Un chico? O una chica. Que no quiero presuponer nada porque seas una mujer. Que ahora mismo no es nada raro que haya parejas de chicos o de chicas. - se puso a gesticular con las manos - De hecho uno de mis amigos está casado con un hombre y otra de mis amigas estuvo saliendo con una mujer y... - Vio la cara de sorpresa que tenía Skye - y será mejor que me calle.

\- Eres muy adorable - Se rió. - Y sí, en parte tiene que ver con un chico, pero es mucho más complicado que eso y... - Pero Felicity la cortó.

\- Y no quieres hablar de ello y mucho menos con una desconocida a la que, literalmente, has conocido hace unos quince minutos. - Dijo de manera comprensiva.

Daisy le sonrió tímidamente a modo de respuesta. Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más les tocó pedir sus cafés. Como Daisy había sido la culpable de que Felicity no se tomase su café mañanero, insistió en invitarla. Ambas mujeres cogieron sus respectivos vasos de cartón y se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas.

\- ¿Seguro que no tienes prisa? - Preguntó Daisy, algo agobiada.

\- Tranquila, he salido con tiempo y además pueden empezar sin mí. - Le dio un sorbo al café. - Es lo que tiene ser tu propia jefa, que no te pueden despedir... - Se quedó un instante pensativa - Más o menos...

\- ¿Tienes una empresa, o algo? - Agarró el vaso con ambas manos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él.

\- Algo así - sonrió de medio lado - soy la CEO de Palmer Tech.

\- ¿Palmer Tech? - Frunció el ceño - ¿Te refieres a ese edificio enorme con unas letras tan grandes que podrían verse desde el espacio? ¿ESE Palmer Tech?

\- Cuando lo dices así suena mucho más importante de lo que en realidad es. - Se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Es que por lo que he podido oír en el tiempo que llevo aquí ES realmente importante. - Dijo evidente. - ¿Has montado la empresa con tu marido?

\- ¿Mi marido? ¿Ray? Oh, no, no - negó con la cabeza. - Sólo somos amigos. Quiero decir, estuvimos saliendo y eso antes de que muriese en aquella explosión - Daisy abrió mucho los ojos - pero cuando volvió de entre los muertos acordamos que seríamos amigos.

\- ¿Volver de entre los muertos?

\- Es una larga historia - hizo un gesto con la mano - La versión corta es que en realidad consiguió sobrevivir a la explosión y todo eso y... - Se pensó dos veces antes de hablar demasiado - Bueno...

\- Y que no es una historia como para contarle a una desconocida - le dijo lo mismo que Felicity le había dicho antes - lo entiendo.

\- A todo esto, ¿mi marido? ¿Por qué has pensado que estaba casada? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, lo he supuesto por el pedazo pedrusco que tienes en el dedo. - Le señaló el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular.

\- Oh, sí, claro - se rió - ¡Qué tonta! - Instintivamente tocó su anillo. - Pero no, de momento no estoy casada. - sonrió. - Bueno ¿y tú a qué te dedicas? - Se llevó el vaso de papel a los labios.

\- ¿Yo? Eh...

Evidentemente no podía decirle la verdad. ¿Qué iba a contarle? ¿Que era una inhumana que estaba en una organización secreta del gobierno y que además antes de eso era una hacker?

\- Ordenadores. Se me dan bastante bien los ordenadores. - Respondió, implorando porque no le preguntase mucho más por ello.

\- ¿Fuiste al MIT?

\- Eh... No. - Negó con la cabeza - He ido aprendiendo yo sola. Supongo que es algo que llevaba en las venas. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo también. – Le sonrió. - Solía montar ordenadores con mi padre cuando era pequeña.

Antes de que ninguna pudiese añadir algo más, el móvil de Felicity comenzó a sonar. Ésta miró la pantalla y se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿Sí? - Dijo con su voz cantarina. - Sí, sí, estoy de camino. Es que el tráfico ahora mismo es una locura. Sí, ve preparando todo. - Se quedó un instante en silencio, escuchando a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. - Vale, sí. Estupendo. - Miró a Daisy y le sonrió. - Bueno pues si se están poniendo nerviosos que se relajen, que sólo llego tarde... - Miró el reloj del móvil. - media hora... Ajá. Sé muy bien qué nos estamos jugando. - Jugueteó con el vaso de cartón. - Sí, hasta ahora. - Colgó el teléfono.

\- Tienes que irte, ¿verdad? - Le sonrió.

\- Así es, al parecer no pueden empezar una reunión sin el CEO. - Dijo despreocupada mientras se levantaba y se ponía el abrigo.

\- Siento haberte entretenido y... bueno, haberte manchado. - Le señaló la ropa.

\- Nah - hizo un gesto con la mano de forma despreocupada - No te preocupes. Ha sido una mañana realmente interesante. - Sonrió de lado a lado. - Dame tú teléfono. - extendió la mano y Daisy se lo tendió. - Así si necesitas algo, un recorrido turístico por la ciudad, alguna pregunta sobre qué apartamento escoger o simplemente una amiga para hablar me tendrás al otro lado con una simple llamada.

Felicity le devolvió el teléfono y Daisy se lo guardó de nuevo en la chaqueta de cuero, mientras la rubia seguía adecentándose para irse.

\- Ha sido un placer que me tirases el café encima - Bromeó.

\- Lo mismo digo. - Se rió. - Creo que debería hacerlo más a menudo si es que todos son como tú.

Ambas se sonrieron y antes de que Felicity desapareciese por la puerta se despidieron con la mano.

Daisy se recostó en el asiento y agarró el vaso de cartón con ambas manos. La verdad es que esta era la primera vez, en todo lo que llevaba allí sola, que hablaba con alguien. Bueno, había hablado con gente, sí, pero hola y adiós con el personal del hotel o con algún camarero para pedirle un café.

En realidad era más bien la primera vez que hablaba o más bien conversaba con alguien que no tuviese nada que ver con su vida anterior, que no supiese todo lo que había hecho en el pasado o que tuviese que ver con toda aquella loca vida que es la de los espías.

Daisy volvió a coger su teléfono móvil y siguió repasando los apartamentos que había guardado en favoritos. Tenía dinero ahorrado pero si no quería gastarlo todo debería pensar en buscar también trabajo pero, ¿de qué? En realidad no tenía un currículo como todo el mundo. No podía probar sus habilidades, pero era muy buena con los ordenadores y además ahora tenía que añadir a la lista el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Quizá podría empezar en el sector de protección privada, aunque eso significaría volver a la tensión que tenía cuando trabajaba para Shield, así que igual eso lo dejaba como segunda, o mejor, como última opción.

Se incorporó un poco en el asiento, echándose hacia delante, y se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia el mostrador cuando algo llamó su atención. Un cartel, concretamente uno que ponía que se necesitaba camarero... ¿Y si probaba? No podría ser muy difícil, además antaño en el Bus se dedicaba a preparar café para su equipo, y además muchos adolescentes solían hacer ese trabajo como manera de sacarse un dinero extra. Daisy se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

Sí, podría al menos intentarlo. El que no apuesta no gana, así que quizá, de momento, esta era una forma de ganarse la vida, una completamente distinta a sus otros dos trabajos como hacker y como espía. Así que se terminó su café, se pasó la mano por el pelo, se aclaró la garganta y fue derecha a buscar al encargado.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿Una entre un millón?

**¡Buenas! Hoy os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta locura de fic. Se me olvidó decir en el anterior capítulo que toda esta idea loca, el momento en el que empieza, lo comencé a escribir MUCHO antes de que la temporada de Agents Of Shield terminase, así que imaginaos mi sorpresa al ver que lo que tenía escrito bien podría ser la mismísima continuación (cambiando cosas, evidentemente) de lo que vimos en la Finale.**

 **Otra cosa en la que tengo MUCHA curiosidad... Mis amigas no paran de decirme que entre Felicity y Skye hay mucho subtexto (es decir, que en ciertas ocasiones parece que estén coqueteando entre ellas), ¿vosotros también lo veis? Es que me parece curioso que ellas sí lo vean y yo no, básicamente porque no lo escribí con esa intención XD Pero vamos, es simple y mera curiosidad que podéis saciarla con algún comentario aquí o mandándome un tuit, a ver si es que ellas están mal de la cabeza o verdaderamente soy yo la que no se ha percatado de los posibles dobles sentidos XD**

 **Y ya no me enrollo, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y como siempre, sois libres de dejar cualquier comentario con las cosas que os hayan gustado o no (E incluso si queréis dejar alguna idea también es bienvenida, aunque no aseguro al cien por cien que pueda meterla en la historia, pero lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas) ¡DISFRUTAD!**

P.D: Evidentemente no me pertenece ningún personaje del universo Marvel o DC, sólo los OCs que aparecerán en algún momento.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Daisy fuese contratada como camarera en aquella cafetería, y la verdad es que todo era bastante más difícil de lo que había pensado. Demasiados tipos de café, demasiados pedidos de una sola vez, clientes muy impacientes e incluso maleducados, y un encargado realmente pesado para el que nada de lo que Daisy hacía estaba bien.

Al final iba a echar de menos ser espía, porque al menos allí podía pegar a la persona que le hacía enfadar o también podía desfogarse entrenando con alguno de sus compañeros. Aquí simplemente tenía que agachar la cabeza, morderse la lengua y apretar los puños si es que quería conservar su empleo y además controlar sus poderes.

En momentos así también echaba de menos cuando sólo estaban su camioneta y ella. Cuando todo era más fácil, cuando sólo era Skye. Ser Daisy conllevaba demasiadas responsabilidades, en cambio ser Skye era algo más sencillo. Simplemente era una hacker que luchaba por hacer el bien detrás de una pantalla de ordenador, sin ataduras, sin apegos hacia nadie, sin pérdidas. Únicamente buscaba su lugar en el mundo, una familia que la quisiese y protegiese, pero una vez que la había encontrado, la había perdido. Ward, Trip, sus padres, Lincoln... Todos se habían ido de su vida.

Así que durante un tiempo ilimitado seguiría siendo Skye, nada de Daisy. Por eso mismo se presentó así a Felicity. Un nuevo comienzo requiere un nuevo nombre, o al menos uno que no llevase tanta carga con él. Un nombre con el que poder recordar aquellos tiempos en los que había sido fuerte por sí misma, sin ayuda de nadie. Sin tener poderes, siendo únicamente una simple humana.

Daisy le había mandado un mensaje a Felicity preguntándole si podía y le apetecía tomar algo esa noche. Necesitaba desconectar y no tenía ganas de meterse en su habitación. Antes de que terminase su jornada de trabajo, la rubia le contestó diciendo que por supuesto, que la vería después de trabajar para tomarse una copa. Así que en cuanto terminó en la cafetería se fue de vuelta al hotel, para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y cenar algo.

Habían quedado en que Felicity pasaba a buscarla a la puerta del hotel y que una vez allí la llevaría a alguno de los locales que se habían puesto de moda. Daisy llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca con escote y una chaqueta de cuero. Iba arreglada pero informal. Salió por la puerta y esperó a la chica apoyada en la pared, mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil el cual, como ya era costumbre, tenía algún que otro mensaje de Coulson o Jemma.

Leyó ambos mensajes, en los cuales Coulson le pedía que por favor volviese a casa y Jemma sólo quería saber si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo. Iba a contestar a ambos, pero a lo lejos vio que Felicity se aproximaba, así que lo dejó para otro momento y guardó de nuevo su móvil.

\- Hey - Saludó Daisy, apartándose de la pared.

\- ¡Hola! - Felicity fue derecha a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Este gesto pilló por sorpresa a Daisy, que segundos después de congelarse en sus brazos, terminó por corresponderla al abrazo.

\- ¿Demasiado pronto? - Preguntó Felicity cuando ambas chicas se separaron.

\- ¿Qué? No, no es que no me esperaba tanta efusividad. - Sonrió.

\- Lo siento. Es que soy una persona que toca mucho. - Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho intentó rectificar. - Me refiero a que me encanta el contacto físico, pero no el contacto de más ni hacer que la otra persona se sienta incómoda ni nada de eso y... Ya estoy balbuceando de nuevo. - Se rió ella sola, contagiando a Daisy.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres, no te preocupes. - Daisy le sonrió. - Es que me ha pillado por sorpresa.

\- Nota mental, preguntar antes de abrazar. - Felicity se llevó un dedo a la sien, señalándose su cabeza.

Daisy se echó a reír.

\- ¿Sabes? Sólo nos conocemos desde hace tres días pero ya me caes muy bien. - Afirmó Daisy. - Eres realmente divertida.

\- ¡Vaya, gracias! Y lo mismo digo. - Sonrió. - Está bien eso de tener una amiga fuera del estrés del trabajo.

\- ¿Tan estresante es tu trabajo?

\- Sí, bueno, - Abrió la puerta del pub. - a veces es de situación a vida o muerte.

\- Pero pensaba que os dedicabais a cosas de electrónica. - Daisy frunció el ceño.

Las dos mujeres se fueron moviendo por el local hasta que encontraron una pequeña mesa vacía.

\- Hombre quizá he exagerado un poquito. - Tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que decía. - Aunque bueno, una vez Brie Larvin, una apasionada de las abejas, secuestro el edificio de la empresa buscando un chip. - Felicity cogió la carta de las bebidas.

\- ¿Un chip? ¿Y qué tenía de especial? - Preguntó Daisy con curiosidad.

\- Oh, pues es un prototipo que creó Curtis, uno de los ingenieros, que se coloca en la base de la columna y permite que la gente que está paralizada de cintura para abajo pueda volver a caminar.

\- ¡Vaya! - Daisy abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada. - ¡Eso es todo un avance! ¿Y consiguió llevárselo?

Felicity negó con la cabeza y luego levantó la vista para mirarla. Hizo un gesto al camarero con la mano para pedir las bebidas.

\- Antes tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

\- Sí que defiendes los productos que diseñáis.

\- Oh, no, eso es literal. - Felicity hizo un gesto con la mano y Daisy seguía sin entenderla. - Es que está en mi columna vertebral. - Dijo como si nada.

\- Espera... - Daisy frunció el ceño. - ¿Me estás diciendo que... que ese chip está en tu cuerpo? - Le señaló con el dedo.

Felicity asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tuve un... accidente y bueno, me quedé en una silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Vaya! - Daisy abrió mucho los ojos. - ¡Guay! - No sabía bien qué decirle. - Siento mucho lo de tu accidente pero... Vaya, ese chip funciona realmente bien.

\- Desde luego. – Sonrió. - Ese pequeño trozo de metal ha sido como un regalo caído del cielo. De hecho ahora mismo estamos intentando crear nuevos para que todo el mundo que lo necesite se lo pueda permitir.

\- Tienes buen corazón.- El camarero apareció con ambas bebidas. - Gracias.

\- Gracias. - Le dijo al camarero. - ¿Por qué lo dices? - Felicity cogió su bebida y le dio un sorbo a la pajita.

\- Porque cualquier otro empresario en tu lugar le daría igual si la gente puede o no permitírselo. Simplemente buscarían beneficio.

\- Seguramente. - Asintió con la cabeza. - Pero es tan injusto que la felicidad de alguien dependa del dinero. Si por mi fuese los regalaría, pero creo que la Junta no estaría muy feliz conmigo. - Jugueteó con la pajita de su vaso.

\- El dinero es el dinero, supongo. - Daisy cogió su copa y le dio un sorbo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando a la gente que tenían a su alrededor. Pero Felicity era Felicity y no podía estar mucho tiempo sin hablar.

\- Y bueno, que no es por cotillear ni nada pero, antes de este parón en tu vida, ¿a qué te dedicabas? - Daisy iba a contestar pero Felicity le cortó antes. - Que recuerdo que me dijiste que eras buena con los ordenadores y eso.

\- Eh... - Daisy se mordió el labio inferior. - Me da la impresión de que si no te lo digo lo averiguarás tarde o temprano porque parece que eres de las que no les gusta las respuestas a medias. - Sonrió.

\- Sí, parece que ya me vas conociendo. - Le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Formaba parte de un grupo de personas, la Marea Creciente - colocó ambas manos en el vaso, notando las gotas de agua procedentes de los hielos. - Y nos dedicábamos a luchar contra las injusticias y eso. Vamos éramos hacktivistas.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - Dijo Felicity boquiabierta.

\- Era joven y se me daban muy bien los ordenadores. - Se intentó justificar.

\- No, no. - Negó con la cabeza. - Es que cuando estaba en la universidad yo también estaba en un grupo de hacktivistas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Daisy alzó las cejas completamente sorprendida.

\- ¡Completamente! - Felicity dio unas palmaditas.

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que no ha sido casualidad que nos hayamos conocido. - Dijo Daisy ilusionada.

\- ¡Yo también! – Sonrió. - ¿Cuántas posibilidades puede haber de que dos ex hacktivistas se hayan conocido fuera del círculo de los hackers? - Fue una pregunta retórica.

\- ¿Una entre un millón? - Daisy volvió a beber de su copa.

\- ¿Y sigues dedicándote a los ordenadores?

Daisy negó con la cabeza.

\- Dejé todo eso hace unos tres años. - Daisy dio vueltas a la pajita de su copa. - Luego me dediqué a... - Se mordió el labio inferior. Dios, era demasiado fácil hablar con ella y por eso le daban ganas de revelarle todos sus secretos.

\- ¿A...? - Felicity hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase.

\- Aarg - chasqueó la lengua. - Me encantaría contártelo pero... No puedo.

Felicity frunció el ceño, pensativa.

\- No trabajarías para el Gobierno, ¿no? - Su cerebro se puso a maquinar teorías. - En una organización ultra secreta...

Daisy intentó ocultar una sonrisa. Dios era buena. Eso o el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto, porque comenzaba a ser difícil mentirla.

\- Vale. - Felicity se contestó así misma. - No puedes ni afirmar ni negar, porque si me lo dijeses tendrías que matarme. - Daisy se echó a reír. - Lo entiendo. Es decir, entiendo que no puedas decirme nada, no el que tengas que matarme ni nada de eso. Por dios no me mates, soy demasiado joven para morir y me gustaría tener tiempo para casarme.

Daisy casi se atragantó con la bebida. Dios, esta chica era demasiado divertida y lo peor de todo es que no iba muy desencaminada. No en la parte en que tendría que matarla si se enterase de la verdad, al menos eso creía, sino en que trabajaba para una organización secreta del Gobierno.

Daisy iba a contestarle entre lágrimas, pero el móvil de Felicity comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Doctor Who? - Preguntó Daisy al escuchar la melodía que tenía el teléfono.

\- ¿La has visto? - Felicity alzó las cejas y luego miró quién le llamaba.

\- Mi amiga Jemma me hizo verme todas las temporadas.

Felicity sonrió emocionada y luego cogió la llamada.

\- Hola cariño. - Se le puso una sonrisa tonta en los labios. - Sí... ¿Ahora? Vale, sí ahora mismo voy para allá. - Y colgó el teléfono. - Es la segunda vez que nos vemos y la segunda vez que te dejo colgada. - Dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes. - Daisy hizo un gesto con la mano. - ¿Pero va todo bien?

\- Sí, sí, es sólo... trabajo. - Sacó la cartera del bolso. - A esta invito yo. - Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa.

Felicity se puso el abrigo y cogió su bolso. Luego se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Daisy.

\- Voy a abrazarte. Te aviso para que ni te vuelva a pillar por sorpresa.

\- ¿He dicho ya que eres realmente adorable? - Daisy se rió y fue ella la que alargó los brazos para abrazarla primero.

\- Oh, así que sí que eres una persona de abrazos. - Bromeó Felicity, correspondiéndola al apretón.

\- Nunca dije que no lo fuese. - Se rió y ambas se separaron. - Y para recompensarme este plantón, vas a tener que enseñarme más cosas de la ciudad.

\- ¡Eso está más que hecho! - Felicity se carcajeó.

Ambas se rieron y se despidieron con la mano. Daisy cogió con una mano su copa y con la otra sacó su móvil de la chaqueta. Se puso a repasar los mensajes que tenía.

 ** _Coulson:_**

 _"Daisy, por favor. No puedes huir. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa tuya, tienes que entenderlo. Somos tu familia y queremos estar contigo. Por favor, vuelve a casa."_

Al leer el mensaje de Coulson no pudo evitar suspirar. Una parte de ella creía lo que su mentor le decía, pero otra no podía más que culparse por todo lo que había ocurrido. Volver a "casa" sólo haría que recordase aquellos meses en los que Hive la había tenido controlada, y eso siempre derivaba en la muerte de Lincoln. No podía olvidarse de sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que eran el vivo retrato del dolor mientras Hive absorbía poco a poco su vida.

No, no podía volver, o al menos de momento. Coulson sabía que necesitaba tener espacio. Comprendía que Phil quisiese estar con ella en aquellos momentos, pero parecía que le costaba entender que ahora mismo lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de todo y de todos. Estar sola para pensar.

No es como si nunca fuese a volver, claro que lo haría, pero no ahora. Necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma, ser otra persona, y hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo bastante bien. Había conocido a Felicity y con ella se le olvidaban todos sus problemas. Cierto es que se conocían desde hace muy poco pero daba la sensación de que habían sido amigas desde siempre. Eso es lo que ahora mismo quería en su vida. Ninguna otra preocupación más que conservar su empleo, vivir por su cuenta y hacer nuevos amigos.

Luego vio que tenía otro mensaje, esta vez de Jemma. Suspiró antes de abrirlo.

 ** _Jemma:_**

 _"Sé que quieres estar sola y lo comprendo. No voy a decirte que vuelvas porque sé que lo harás cuando estés preparada. Lo único que necesito saber es si estás bien y si necesitas algo. Lo que sea. Me gustaría mucho escuchar tu voz, pero me conformo con que contestes a este mensaje. Cuídate."_

Daisy sonrió ante este último mensaje. Eso es lo que quería, que no la agobiasen y la dejasen a su aire. Coulson siempre había actuado como un padre y con estos mensajes seguía demostrándolo. Estaba muy agradecida de que se preocupase así por ella, pero por mucho que le pidiese que volviera no iba a hacerlo antes, y eso tenía que empezar a comprenderlo.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. ¿Seguro que quieres trabajar aquí?

**¡Buenas! Sé que vengo un pelín tarde y, ¡lo siento! Pero espero que la espera merezca la pena y os guste este nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS a mi amiga Sonia por ayudarme con todo esto!**

 _ **P.D: Evidentemente no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes del Universo Marvel o DC, sólo los OCs que aparecen.**_

 **Como siempre os digo, podéis dejar todos los comentarios que queráis. Siempre serán más que bienvenidos y, además, me dan un empujoncito para continuar con esta locura de idea.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Daisy se acabó su copa, cogió su chaqueta y salió del local. Ya era algo tarde pero decidió que ya era hora de que su "familia" supiese de ella, por lo que decidió que iba a llamar a Jemma. De camino al hotel buscó su nombre en la agenda y presionó el botón de llamada. Sonaron dos tonos antes de que alguien contestase al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Jemma? - Dijo antes de que Simmons pudiese hablar.

\- ¡Daisy! - Se notaba la alegría en su voz. - ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Me alegro mucho que me hayas llamado!

\- Siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes pero...

\- Lo entiendo, no tenías ganas de hablar. - Dijo Jemma, comprendiéndola. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, algo mejor. - Mientras caminaba se fue fijando en los edificios que tenía a su alrededor. - Empezando una nueva vida.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - Quiso saber.

\- Jemma... - Daisy se quedó callada unos segundos.

\- Sí, vale. Protocolo de espías. – Asintió. - No vas a decírmelo por si acaso Coulson decide presentarse allí y traerte de vuelta.

\- Exacto. - Dijo Daisy. - Aún no comprende que necesito alejarme de todo eso.

\- Si lo entiende… o bueno, lo intenta.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron unos segundos calladas. Daisy sabía cómo debía de estar sintiéndose Coulson. Era consciente y se sentía mal por ello, pero era el momento de pensar por una vez en ella misma y de hacer lo que verdaderamente necesitaba.

\- ¿Cómo estáis todos? - Daisy intentó cambiar de tema.

\- Bueno, recuperándonos de todo lo que ha pasado, pero en general bien. - Contestó Jemma.

\- ¿Estáis con algo ahora?

\- Pues estamos recomponiendo un poco todo lo que Hydra ha ido haciendo a lo largo de este tiempo y... Bueno, también lo que Hive hizo.

\- Bien, bien. - Daisy asintió. - Voy a tener que dejarte. ¿Les dirás a todos de mi parte que estoy bien?

\- ¡Claro! Saber que hemos hablado les dejará un poco más tranquilos. - Jemma suspiró al otro lado del teléfono. - Pero Daisy, llámame de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. - Daisy sonrió y se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Cuídate.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Y tras esas palabras, Daisy colgó el teléfono. La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con Jemma, dejarle claro que todo iba bien, que poco a poco se iba recuperando.

Estaba agotada así que nada más llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue desmaquillarse. Después se puso ropa cómoda y se metió en la cama, que al día siguiente le tocaba el turno de mañana en el trabajo.

El resto de días transcurrieron con normalidad. Como siempre se levantaba temprano para ir a correr, luego volvía a su habitación para ducharse y prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Aquella mañana era bastante soleada. Cogió el termo de café que se había preparado y se fue a la calle para ir a trabajar. Mientras se iba bebiendo el café fue mirando el móvil. Había reducido la búsqueda de pisos a dos.

El alquiler de ambos apartamentos era prácticamente igual. Uno estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, tenía un gran salón, un amplio cuarto de baño, dos habitaciones y una cocina con un pequeño comedor. El otro era bastante más céntrico y mejor conectado con el trabajo. Contaba con una habitación, un cuarto de baño y una cocina americana, que se conectaba con el salón que además hacía de comedor y de recibidor.

La verdad es que para ella sola no necesitaba mucho más. Ya era más grande que la habitación de hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Así que decidió que se quedaría con este último. Cuando saliese del trabajo e incluso en uno de sus descansos llamaría para ver si seguía libre.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería ésta ya se encontraba abierta, lo que suponía que el encargado ya estaba allí. Suspiró una vez antes de entrar. Sólo esperaba que Frank, el encargado, se comportase porque no tenía ganas de soportar ninguna de sus tonterías.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo Daisy nada más entrar.

Frank estaba barriendo bajo una de las mesas cuando levantó la cabeza al escuchar a Daisy.

\- Lo serán para ti que llegas a estas horas. - Resopló.

\- Esta es mi hora de entrar... - Daisy le miró de reojo. Sí, hoy tampoco se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

\- Ponte a reponer los donuts que acaban de llegar.

Daisy fue a la trastienda donde abrió su taquilla para coger el uniforme y dejar el bolso, no sin antes coger el teléfono móvil. Después de unos minutos volvió a salir ya con la ropa de trabajo puesta. Sin decir nada se fue a la barra y comenzó a ordenar lo que Frank le había pedido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Paul, uno de sus compañeros, entró por la puerta llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de Frank. Miró a Daisy a la cual sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Luego fue también a la trastienda para cambiarse de ropa al igual que Daisy había hecho.

\- ¿Hoy también está de un humor de perros? - Le susurró a Daisy cuando se unió a ella para colocar la bollería.

\- ¿Y cuándo no? - Le sonrió. - El día que nos reciba con una sonrisa me preocuparé.

\- Sí, ese día será el del fin del mundo y querrá intentar enmendar las cosas con todos después de haber sido un capullo monumental.

Daisy se echó a reír, contagiando a Paul, pero Frank les echó una mirada que si estas matasen Daisy y Paul ya estarían criando malvas.

\- Por cierto, ¿ya has encontrado apartamento? - Preguntó Paul mientras colocaba los vasos de cartón.

\- ¡Sí! - Aplaudió emocionada. - En uno de los descansos llamaré a ver si sigue libre.

\- ¿Y cuál de los dos va a ser el afortunado de tener viviendo a una chica tan guapa?

\- Al final he pensado que mejor el que está más cerca del centro, porque para mí sola no necesito que tenga dos habitaciones, es demasiado grande. - Daisy se quitó los guantes con los que estaba colocando la bollería.

\- Haces bien. - Paul asintió. - Aunque ya sabes que si es mucho de alquiler yo tengo una habitación libre. - Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Y te lo agradezco, pero ya sabes que llevaba tiempo compartiendo casa y me apetece vivir sola. - Le sonrió. - Pero ya sé que si las cosas van mal estarás más que encantado de recibirme con los brazos abiertos... - Sonrió y le miró de reojo.

Paul se dio la vuelta para mirarla y abrió los brazos para que fuese a él. Daisy se echó a reír y le correspondió al abrazo. El chico era bastante mono. Era alto, moreno de pelo corto y solía llevar barba de un par de días. Parecía tener un cuerpo atlético, aunque tras el uniforme de la cafetería apenas se podía notar. Eso sí, sus ojos azulados eran de los más bonitos que había visto nunca. Le daba un aire a Brant Daugherty.

\- ¡Veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien! - Dijo Frank con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡A trabajar! Que vuestros sueldos no se pagan solos.

Paul y Daisy se miraron y ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras se sonreían. Cada uno volvió a lo suyo sin decir nada más. Después de un rato Frank abrió la cafetería al público, entrando así los primeros clientes.

Daisy estaba de buen humor y se podía notar, porque recibía a los clientes con una amplia sonrisa, sin importarle que alguno de ellos no le correspondiese. La verdad es que era gracias a Paul, que siempre era muy alegre y acababa por contagiarla.

Cada vez se alegraba más de haber escogido aquella ciudad, porque entre Felicity y Paul casi no se paraba a pensar en su pasado y en lo que hizo que dejase el equipo.

Paul y Daisy se cambiaron los puestos y así él estaba atendiendo a los clientes mientras ella preparaba los pedidos. Estaba tan absorta en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que Paul la estaba hablando hasta que le tocó el hombro.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Daisy despistada, levantando la vista hacia Paul.

\- ¡Skye! - Dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Felicity? - Daisy alzó las cejas.

Daisy avanzó hacia el mostrador.

\- Yo te cubro, tranquila. - Le dijo Paul cambiándole el puesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ambos chicos se cambiaron de nuevo el puesto, quedando Daisy atendiendo el mostrador y Paul preparando los cafés. Menos mal que en ese momento sólo estaba Felicity como clienta, porque si hubiese habido más gente Frank ya les estaría echando la bronca.

\- Cuando dijiste que estabas trabajando en una cafetería se te olvidó mencionar el bollito tan apetecible que tienes como compañero. - Dijo Felicity bajando la voz y le sonrió picarona.

\- ¿Paul? - Alzó las cejas. - Sí, no está mal. - Dijo Daisy restándole importante.

\- ¿Que no está mal? - Felicity casi se ofendió. - ¿Quieres que te deje mis gafas? - Dijo tendiéndoselas.

Daisy se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de la rubia.

\- Es guapo y muy divertido, pero sólo somos amigos. - Daisy hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Ajá... - Felicity asintió despacio. - Pues a mí no me importaría nada tener un compañero así que me distrajese del trabajo...

\- ¿Pero tú no estabas prometida? - Daisy alzo una ceja, divertida.

\- Pero que esté a dieta no significa que no pueda mirar el menú, ¿no? - Felicity escudriñó a Paul. - ¡Y qué menú!

El chico en cuestión notó que le estaban mirando y levantó la vista para descubrir a las dos mujeres observándole. Frunció el ceño porque no entendía la razón de tanta mirada, pero acabó dedicándoles una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuándo dices que le vas a invitar a salir? - Le susurró Felicity.

\- ¿Qué? - Daisy alzó las cejas, sorprendida ante aquella pregunta.

\- Somos compañeros de trabajo y además, creo que aún no estoy preparada. - Daisy suspiró.

Felicity se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto Daisy, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Bueno, ya verás cómo en algún momento estás preparada. - Felicity le sonrió. - ¿Me pones un café?

\- Sí, ¡claro! - Cogió uno de los vasos y apuntó su nombre, luego se lo tendió a Paul. - A este invito yo.

\- Pero sólo a éste. - Cerró la mano, señalando un uno. - Por cierto, ¿seguro que quieres trabajar aquí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Frunció el ceño.

\- Pues que con tu currículo podría estar trabajando de informática. - Felicity se encogió de hombros y pasó la mano por la barra.

\- Te recuerdo que no tengo currículo, todo es extraoficial. - Se acercó un poco a ella. - No es que puedas poner en un papel que eres una ex hacker de Marea Creciente. - Susurró.

\- Bueno, pero podrías venirte a trabajar conmigo. - Le sonrió. - Yo no necesito un trozo de papel que me cuente las habilidades que ya sé que tienes.

\- Mmmm... No sé. - Se quedó pensativa. - De momento estoy bien aquí.

Antes de que Felicity pudiese decir algo más, Paul le hizo un gesto.

\- Felicity. - El chico le sonrió y le tendió el vaso con el café. - Que tengas un buen día. - Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Gracias. - Sonrió la rubia tontamente. - Bueno, tú piénsatelo. - Le dio un trago al café. - Las puertas de Palmer Tech están abiertas para ti. - Le sonrió. - Luego hablamos. - Se despidió con la mano.

\- ¡Claro! - Le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Pasa un buen día!

Y sin más la rubia salió del establecimiento. Daisy se quedó pensando en el ofrecimiento de Felicity. No estaba mal trabajar en aquel lugar, tenía sus más y sus menos pero al fin y al cabo era un empleo.

Además, ¿qué se supone que haría en Palmer Tech? Sí, trabajar como informática pero ella siempre había estado detrás de una pantalla hackeando aunque... Cuando estuvo con Shield había creado unos programas realmente buenos...

Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos. No, se dijo, prefería estar un tiempo alejada de todo ese mundo y ser una persona "normal". Cuando volviese a hablar con Felicity le daría las gracias pero rechazaría la oferta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa? - Paul le dio un toque con su cadera en la de ella.

\- Nada. - Le sonrió. - Algo que ha dicho mi amiga.

\- Es... un tanto peculiar. - Dijo Paul de forma amable.

\- No lo sabes tú bien. - Ella rió.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	4. Me lo quedo

**¡Buenas! Otra semana más os dejo un capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando porque la verdad es que me lo paso bastante bien escribiéndolos. Como siempre, tenéis los comentarios para dejar vuestro padecer acerca de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!**

En uno de los descansos Daisy llamó al dueño del apartamento para saber si seguía disponible pero no le cogió el teléfono, así que volvió a llamarle después de su turno de trabajo. Por fin la chica tenía buenas noticias, y es que el piso continuaba libre, así que quedó con el señor en una hora para ver bien el apartamento y, con suerte, para firmar los papeles del alquiler.

Llamó a Felicity para contarle la buena noticia y esta insistió en acompañarla a verlo, para ver si podía dar el visto bueno al apartamento de su amiga.

Felicity estaba esperando a Daisy en la puerta del edificio.

\- ¡Hey! - Le sonrió Felicity.

\- ¡Hola! - Ambas chicas se abrazaron. - Gracias por venir conmigo a ver el apartamento.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas. - Contestó Felicity restándole importancia. - Lo que sea con tal de ayudarte. Y bueno, me encantan todas estas cosas. - Alzó las cejas divertidas.

\- Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero tengo la sensación de que puedo confiar en ti. - Le reconoció Daisy. - Tienes pinta de ser de las que dicen la verdad sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Verdad? - Felicity giró la cara para mirarla. - A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. Bueno, ¿vamos a ver tu nuevo apartamento?

\- ¡Claro!

Ambas chicas entraron al edificio. Subieron hasta el tercer piso, donde la puerta del apartamento que estaban buscando estaba abierta.

\- ¿Hola? - Daisy empujó la puerta y ambas pasaron a la casa.

\- Adelante, adelante. - Se escuchó la voz de hombre mayor. Este se asomó y sonrió. - Supongo que debes de ser Skye, ¿no?

\- Así es. - Daisy sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

\- Yo soy Felicity. - La chica levantó la mano y se presentó.

\- Encantado. - Contestó después de estrecharle también la mano. - Bueno, pues como hablamos por teléfono este es el piso. - Se dio la vuelta con los brazos abiertos, señalando el apartamento. - Tiene un salón luminoso, con una pequeña zona para comer que, como veis, está también junto a la cocina.

Les mostró la cocina americana que conectaba con el salón mediante una barra, la cual tenía un par de altos taburetes. Felicity le dio un ligero codazo a Daisy en el brazo y puso cara de aprobación. Se fueron moviendo por el piso hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

\- El baño está completamente reformado y equipado con todo. - Apagó la luz cuando salieron. - Y luego está la habitación. Con un armario empotrado y cama de matrimonio.

\- La verdad es que para ser un edificio antiguo está muy bien. - Dijo Daisy asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Es que está todo cambiado. - El señor sonrió. - Y acabamos de poner ascensor también.

\- Es pequeño pero muy mono. - Comentó Felicity.

\- Yo creo que tiene el tamaño perfecto para una pareja como vosotras. - Añadió el hombre.

\- Oh, no somos pareja. - Contestaron ambas mujeres a la vez.

Daisy y Felicity se miraron y rieron.

\- Ah, vaya. - El hombre se rascó la nuca. - Y yo que iba a presumir de tener una pareja de chicas como inquilinas. - Se echó a reír.

Las mujeres se volvieron a mirar de reojo y se contagiaron por su risa.

\- Bueno pues eso, que este es el apartamento. - Se giró para mirar a Daisy. - Os dejo para que le echéis un vistazo a gusto y os lo penséis.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento para dejarles algo de intimidad.

\- ¿Te lo quedas? - Preguntó Felicity con curiosidad.

\- Yo creo que sí. La verdad es que me gusta mucho. - Asintió Daisy, echando un rápido vistazo.

\- A ver, es pequeño pero como me dijiste, no necesitas mucho más para ti sola. - Felicity se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina. - Además estás en el centro, es una buena zona y no tardarías nada en llegar a Palmer Tech... - Dejó caer.

\- Felicity... - Dijo con un tono que a la rubia le recordó mucho a Oliver.

\- ¿Qué? - Se encogió de hombros. - Vamos a hacer una cosa... - Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y se la quedó mirando. - Dime lo primero que se te pase por la mente, ¡ya!

\- ¡Ordenador! - Contesto Daisy rápidamente. Luego se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres pasar tu tiempo sirviendo cafés? - Dijo evidente.

Daisy se pasó una mano por la melena. Sabía que Felicity tenía razón, pero no sabía tampoco qué es lo que quería en ese momento.

\- Además, no es por nada pero estoy segura de que más sueldo tendrías... - Felicity la miró de reojo.

\- El dinero no es algo que me preocupe. - Dijo Daisy sinceramente.

\- Lo sé. - Felicity asintió. - Pero vivirías con más libertad y haciendo algo que te gusta. Y, ¡qué narices! Estarías conmigo. - Le sonrió abiertamente.

\- No me quieres soltar, ¿eh? - Bromeó Daisy.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Dijo firme. - He encontrado una buena amiga y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla escapar tan fácilmente. - Se miró las uñas.

\- Me lo pensaré, ¿vale? - Daisy sonrió.

\- Si lo necesitas puedo hacerte una lista de pros. - Dijo aleteando las pestañas.

Daisy se rió, luego se quedó callada esperando a que continuase y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que procediese. Quería escuchar esa lista.

\- Pros, trabajarías al lado de casa. - Felicity levantó un dedo, contando. - Tendrías más sueldo. Estarías haciendo algo que te gusta. - Con este marcó un tres con los dedos. - Podrías expresar tu creatividad creando nuevos programas y siendo partícipe de otros tantos. - Ya llevaba cuatro dedos levantados. - Estarías conmigo. - Le guiñó un ojo. - No tendrías un jefe demasiado exigente. - Movió las cejas, divertida. - Y como único contra el posible dolor de piernas por estar sentada, pero eso mismo te pasa en la cafetería por estar de pie.

\- Ya tenías toda esa lista pensada antes de venir, ¿verdad? - Daisy se rió.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? - Felicity la miró con inocencia.

\- Sólo un poquito. - Daisy hizo como si cogiese algo muy pequeño con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír, pero se vieron interrumpidas por el regreso del dueño del piso.

\- Bueno, ¿y bien? - Preguntó el hombre, ansioso por saber si al final alquilaría o no el piso.

\- Me lo quedo. - Contestó Daisy con seguridad.

\- ¡Bien! - Felicity dio unas palmadas, emocionada. - ¡Además viviremos casi al lado!

\- ¡Perfecto! - Respondió el casero. - Pues mañana mismo traigo el contrato y podrás venirte nada más lo firmemos.

\- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias. - Daisy le estrechó la mano al hombre y los tres salieron del piso.

Después de la visita al piso, Felicity y Daisy se fueron a tomar algo y a celebrar la nueva adquisición de esta última. Tras la cena Daisy volvió a la que sería su última noche en aquella habitación de hotel. Se dispuso a empaquetar las pocas cosas que había traído consigo y al cabo de poco rato ya había terminado. Es una de las ventajas de viajar ligera.

Se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y se puso a pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida en ese par de meses que ya llevaba en Star City. Notaba que las cosas estaban mejorando. Ella estaba mejorando y eso le animaba a seguir levantándose con una sonrisa cada mañana.

Echaba de menos al equipo, eran su familia y les quería. Suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba la mesilla de noche y se quedó mirando fijamente al móvil. Estaba tentada de llamar a Coulson. Quería oír su voz. Alargó la mano y cogió el teléfono. Lo desbloqueó y se metió en la agenda, donde aparecía el nombre de Coulson junto con el número de su teléfono.

¿Llamar o no llamar? Se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil, indecisa. Sabía que si le llamaba Coulson se alegraría de escuchar su voz, pero también tenía la certeza de que localizaría la llamada, y eso implicaba que al cabo de unas horas él y el equipo se presentasen en Star City para convencerla de que regresase.

Aunque lo que sí que podría hacer era mandarle un mail y asegurarse de que sus habilidades hackers no le fallasen, de tal forma que sólo alguien tan bueno como ella pudiese dar con su paradero. Tendría que pensar en ello, quizá cuando estuviese instalada en su nueva casa. Se mojó los labios, bloqueó el móvil y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesilla de noche.

También tenía que pensar en la oferta que le había hecho Felicity. No sabía tampoco qué hacer con esto. Por un lado le encantaría volver a estar detrás de una pantalla, pero por otro lado tampoco estaba tan mal su trabajo en la cafetería... ¿no?

En momentos así le encantaría que Jemma estuviese con ella. Seguro que podría aconsejarle qué hacer.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Qué os está pareciendo esta ida de olla? ¿Os gusta? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Un hackeo por aquí

**¡Buenas! Sí, sé que llego un pelín tarde pero por unas cosas y otras al final no he subido capítulo nuevo y, ¡lo siento! Pero aprovechando que me voy de vacaciones quería publicar un último capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando tanto como me está gustando a mí escribirlo. Como siempre, ¡todo comentario e más que bienvenido! ¡GRACIAS a mí amiga Sonia por editarme la historia!**

 ** _P.D: Evidentemente no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes del Unierso Marvel o DC, sólo los OCs que aparecen._**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Llegar a un lugar al que puedes llamar "casa" es una de las mejores sensaciones que hay. Ese es el sentimiento que Daisy tenía después de una larga jornada de trabajo. La ex agente entró en el apartamento y después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se quedó observando el lugar y simplemente sonrió.

Dejó el bolso en el sofá y la bolsa de comida para llevar la puso sobre la mesa de comedor que estaba en el salón. Antes de llegar a casa había pasado por un restaurante chino y aprovechó el cansancio y la falta de comida en la nevera para comprarse allí la cena.

Estaba sacando los envases de comida cuando sonó su teléfono móvil que lo llevaba en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Lo cogió y sonrió al ver el mensaje.

 ** _Paul:_**

 _"¿Qué tal tu primera noche en tu nuevo apartamento?"_

 ** _Daisy:_**

 _"¡Genial! Ahora mismo iba a preparar la cena"_

 ** _Paul:_**

 _"Entonces no te entretengo más. Pasa una buena noche y disfruta de tu nueva casa ;)_ _"_

 ** _Daisy:_**

":)"

Sonrió y se quedó mirando la corta conversación. Dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera de la cocina y fue a uno los armarios para sacar un vaso y a otro para coger un tenedor.

Agarró los utensilios, las cajas de comida y lo dejó todo en la pequeña mesa que había entre el sofá y la televisión. Una vez que lo había dejado todo preparado fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Tras eso se sentó y subió las piernas al sofá. Cogió el mando de la tele y la encendió. Mientras comía con una mano con la otra iba dándole al botón del mando para pasar los distintos canales. Cuando vio que estaban poniendo un capítulo repetido de Doctor Who decidió dejarlo. Le recordaba a los buenos momentos que pasaban Simmons, Fitz y ella en los ratos de descanso.

Cuando terminó de cenar, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se echó la manta por encima. Miró la hora en el móvil, y como aún no era muy tarde podría llamar a Felicity para ver qué tal todo y para comunicarle lo que había decidido hacer sobre Palmer Tech. Buscó su número y le dio al botón de llamada.

Sonaron varios tonos antes de que alguien contestase al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Sí? - Respondió Felicity algo más alto de lo normal.

\- ¿Felicity? - Preguntó Daisy, extrañada por el tono de voz.

\- ¡Ah, hola Skye! - Tapó un segundo el micrófono del teléfono. - ¡No, no se ha ido por la derecha! - Daisy escuchó cómo hablaba con alguien. - Espera un segundo. - Le dijo a Daisy, y está notó cómo Felicity dejaba el teléfono sobre una superficie. - A ver... Esperad un momento, que ya casi lo tengo.

\- Si estás muy ocupada podemos hablar mañana. - Le dijo Daisy, pero Felicity no la oyó.

\- Argg, maldito sistema de seguridad. - Se escuchó a Felicity maldecir. - Sí, sí, ya voy. Por mucho que gritéis no lo voy a descifrar antes. - Dijo Felicity con voz cantarina.

\- Felicity. - La llamó Daisy, pero nada, seguía sin oírla.

\- Esta falta de confianza está dañando mi ego, que lo sepáis. - Mientras Felicity hablaba se podía escuchar cómo estaba tecleando en el ordenador. - Vale, la puerta de vuestra derecha se abrirá en tres, dos, uno... ¡Boom! ¿Veis? ¡Gente de poca fe! - Se notaba el orgullo en la voz de Felicity.

\- Felicity. - Volvió a repetir Daisy, sin mucho éxito.

\- A vuestras tres tenéis a dos... No, ¡tres! - Se escuchó a Felicity a lo lejos. -Vale, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo desde aquí. - Continuó tecleando en el ordenador. - Sí, ya os he oído.

Mientras tanto, Daisy con el ceño fruncido, estaba atenta a lo que estaba escuchando. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero, ¿era como si estuviese robando un banco? _"No"_ , negó con la cabeza, menuda tontería más grande.

\- ¡Ay, que sí! Voy todo lo rápido que puedo. - Se quejó la rubia. - No hace falta que me gritéis todos a la vez.

\- Felicity. - Volvió a repetir Daisy. - ¡FELICITY!

\- ¿Pero qué...? - Escuchó decir a la informática. - ¿Skye? Lo siento, me había olvidado de que seguías aquí.

\- Veo que estás algo liada. - Dijo Daisy de forma evidente. - Así que tu dejo con tu... Bueno, con lo que sea que estés haciendo y ya hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

\- Sí, sí. - Asintió Felicity con la cabeza, aunque Daisy no pudiese verla. - Lo siento, es que me has pillado...

\- En un mal momento, ya veo. - Daisy terminó la frase. - No te preocupes. ¡Mañana hablamos!

\- No, no estoy hablando con vosotros, estoy al teléfono. - Felicity contestó a las personas con las que estuviese hablando. - Soy multitarea, deberíais saberlo a estas alturas. - Daisy pudo escuchar como la rubia sonreía. - Vale pues, ¡hasta mañana!

Y antes de que Daisy pudiese añadir algo más a la conversación, escuchó el ruido de la línea cortada. Tenía bastante aprecio por Felicity, pero verdaderamente en algunas ocasiones era algo... extraña.

Dejó el teléfono sobre el sofá y se quedó pensativa. ¿En qué narices estaba metida Felicity? Su parte de agente le estaba empujando a averiguar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la parte de amiga le decía que debía de confiar. Vale que sólo se conocían de unos días pero tenía la certeza de que podía fiarse de ella. No iba a ponerse a investigarla así porque sí y, además todo eso de la desconfianza y el indagar en la vida de alguien lo dejó cuando salió de la base de Shield.

Aunque claro, si se paraba a pensar había enemigos por todas partes... ¿Y si Hydra no estaba tan acabada como todos creían? ¿O si se trataba de alguna otra organización que estaba buscando y cazando inhumanos? ¿Y si el encuentro con Felicity no fue tan casual como pensó en un primer momento? ¿Y si estaba exagerando y sacando las cosas fuera de contexto?

Daisy negó con la cabeza. Sí, seguramente su mente de agente le estaba haciendo ver fantasmas donde no los había. Se acomodó en el sofá y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo. Bueno, tampoco pasaba nada si lo investigaba un poquito, ¿no? Un hackeo por aquí, un hackeo por allá... Lo justo y necesario como para quedarse tranquila y volver a ser Skye y no Daisy.

Daisy se quedó mirando al móvil que estaba sobre el sofá. Se mordió el labio y luego alargó la mano para coger de nuevo el teléfono. Lo desbloqueó y buscó un número. Cuando lo encontró pulsó la tecla de llamada.

\- ¡Daisy! - Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Hola Simmons! - Daisy sonrió. - ¿Te pillo en un mal momento?

\- ¡No, que va! - La científica negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué tal todo por aquel lugar del que no puedo saber nada?

\- Pues muy bien, la verdad. - Admitió la inhumana. - Por fin he encontrado piso.

\- ¿No me digas? - Contestó Jemma emocionada. - ¿Y cómo es?

\- Pues es pequeño. - Daisy echó un vistazo a su alrededor. - Pero ya es mucho más grande que la furgoneta donde estaba hace tres años.

\- Oh, me encantaría verlo. - Dijo Jemma con añoranza.

\- Y a mí me encantaría que pudieses estar aquí. - Daisy sonrió.

\- ¿Y estás comiendo bien? ¿Tienes tus poderes controlados? ¿Has conocido ya a alguien? En caso afirmativo a esta última pregunta, ¿te tratan bien?

\- Jemma eres mi amiga, no mi madre. - Contestó Daisy entre risas.

\- Ay, sí, perdona. Es que se me hace raro no tenerte aquí y te echo de menos. - Simmons suspiró.

\- Lo sé, yo también te echo de menos. - Daisy se pasó una mano por la melena. - Bueno a todos. Y respondiendo a todas tus preguntas sí, estoy comiendo bien, los poderes siguen controlados y sí, he conocido a gente.

\- Oh, qué bien. - Se oyó cómo Jemma se sentaba en algún lado. - ¿Y entre esa gente hay algún chico?

\- Bueno sí, mi compañero de trabajo. - Daisy se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Ajá... Y, ¿cómo es? - Preguntó Simmons con algo de picardía en la voz.

\- Pues es divertido y da buenos consejos. - Se encogió de hombros. - Es muy mono.

\- Pero, ¿mono de guapo? - Dijo Jemma. Daisy casi pudo visualizar a su amiga moviendo las cejas repetidamente. - ¿Cómo para que te invite a salir y tú digas que sí?

\- ¡Otra como Felicity! - Daisy se echó a reír.

\- ¿Felicity? - Simmons preguntó con sospecha. - ¿Quién es Felicity?

\- Es una amiga que he hecho aquí. - Le respondió Daisy.

\- Oh. - Fue todo lo que Simmons contestó.

\- Jemma, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, no tienes que preocuparte por ello. - Daisy le dejó claro. - Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, sí. - Simmons asintió con la cabeza aunque Daisy no pudiese verla. - Es que se me hace raro no ser tu única amiga. - Jemma se quedó callada un segundo. - Vale, eso ha sonado peor de lo que sonaba en mi cabeza. Me refiero a que...

\- Sé a lo que te refieres. - Daisy le cortó antes de que siguiese. - A mí me ocurre lo mismo. Es extraño conocer gente fuera del equipo. Supongo que estoy desentrenada.

\- ¿Y quién es ella? ¿Otra compañera de tu misterioso trabajo? - Quiso saber Jemma.

\- No. - Daisy negó con la cabeza. - La conocí por casualidad. - Es la dueña de Palmer Tech.

\- ¿Palmer Tech? - Repitió Simmons. - ¿Has dicho Palmer Tech?

\- Eh, sí. - Daisy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Eres amiga de la dueña de una de las mayores empresas de tecnología del país? - Preguntó anonadada.

\- Si estás emocionada por eso no quiero ni imaginarme cómo te vas a quedar cuando te diga que quiere que trabaje allí... - Daisy le dejó caer.

\- ¡¿Que quiere qué?! - Dijo Jemma casi con un grito. - Espera... ¿Entonces estás en S...?

\- ¡No lo digas! - Se apresuró a decir Daisy. - Tienes que guardarme el secreto, por favor.

\- Vale, vale. - Asintió Jemma. - Está bien, no diré nada pero... Dime por favor que vas a aceptar ese trabajo.

\- Pues... No lo sé. - Admitió Daisy. - No estoy segura de qué hacer.

\- A ver, piénsalo. - Jemma cogió aire. - Estarías trabajando en una gran empresa, creando cosas que ni se te había pasado por la cabeza que podrían existir. Yo creo que es una gran oportunidad.

\- Lo sé, pero se está bastante bien sin tener cerca ningún aparato electrónico.

\- Daisy, te quiero pero eso es una mentira más grande que la red de influencias de Hydra. - Jemma le dejó claro. Luego se quedó pensando. - ¿Es demasiado pronto para hacer este tipo de comentarios? - Temió haber metido la pata.

\- No, no. No pasa nada. - Le aseguró Daisy. - Es que... - Se puso a pensar en lo que podría estar metida Felicity y no sabía si estaba preparada para volver a algo así. - No sé... - Suspiró.

\- Bueno, yo como amiga te digo que no desaproveches una oportunidad así. - Jemma le aconsejó. - Pero es tu vida, tu nuevo comienzo y no puedo decidir nada por ti. Tienes que hacerlo porque tú quieres, pero... Ya te digo que yo moriría por tener un trabajo así si no estuviese en Shield.

\- Lo pensaré. - Daisy le contestó. - Gracias por escuchar Simmons.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas. - Daisy pudo casi escuchar cómo la científica sonreía. - Ya sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Y por cierto, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie donde estás.

\- Te lo agradezco. - Daisy asintió. - Aunque tarde o temprano te lo hubiese dicho. Ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.

\- Lo sé. - Respondió Simmons.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. Daisy cogió uno de los cojines y se abrazó a él.

\- ¿Estáis con alguna misión ahora? - Quiso saber Daisy.

\- Pues como te dije estamos arreglando los desastres que Hydra y Hive han dejado a su paso. - Le explicó. - Y además Coulson está luchando porque Shield siga en las sombras y no tengamos que aceptar el tratado de Sokovia.

\- Argg - Daisy hizo un ruido con la boca a modo de desaprobación. - ¿Es que no han aprendido nada? No pueden hacer un listado con todos los Inhumanos que hay. Es demasiado peligroso para nosotros.

\- Es lo mismo opina Coulson. - Jemma asintió. - Si esa lista saliese a la luz... Sería horrible para todos los Inhumanos, tú incluida.

\- Y acabarían siendo una caza de brujas. - Daisy negó con la cabeza.

\- Ojalá pudiésemos contactar con el Capitán para que sepa que estamos de su lado. - Jemma se lamentó.

\- Ni él ni el resto de Vengadores saben que está vivo y si Coulson no lo ha dicho en tres años no creo que lo vaya a revelar ahora.

\- Lo sé. - Simmons admitió. - No sé qué ocurrirá, pero haremos todo lo que podamos para que nadie esté en peligro.

\- Gracias, Jemma. - Le agradeció Daisy.

\- Si hay algún cambio no te preocupes que te avisaré. - Aseguró Simmons. - Tengo que dejarte, vamos a tener una reunión de equipo.

\- Vale, tened cuidado. - Le pidió Daisy.

\- Lo mismo te digo. - Jemma sonrió. - Y si necesitas algo sólo tienes que pedirlo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Respondió Daisy.

\- ¡Ah! Y piénsate bien lo del trabajo en Palmer Tech. - Simmons le pidió.

\- Haga lo que haga te avisaré. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Adiós! - Dijo Jemma antes de que se cortase la línea.

Estaba comenzando a acomodarse en el sofá, lo que era síntoma de que ya era hora de que se fuese a la cama. Se puso en pie y recogió todo lo de la cena que había dejado en la mesa. Lo llevó a la cocina y lo dejó allí, ya mañana recogería que en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada. Cogió el móvil, apagó la luz del salón y se fue a la habitación. Mañana sería un día nuevo.

Al día siguiente, durante el trabajo, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo de ayer. Quería hablar con Felicity y preguntarle pero quizá eso era inmiscuirse en su vida y aún no estaban en ese nivel de amistad, aunque conociéndola lo poco que lo hacía tenía la certeza de que al menos una respuesta obtendría.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Dijo Paul acercándose a ella. - Estás demasiado pensativa.

\- Nada. - Le sonrió. - Estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? - Frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

\- Segurísimo. - Daisy volvió a sonreírle. Se quedó un rato callada y se giró para mirarle. - ¿Tú qué harías si has escuchado una conversación muy rara de una amiga? ¿Le preguntarías sobre ello o lo dejarías pasar?

\- Hum... - Se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en la pregunta. - Pues depende, ¿de qué tipo de conversación estamos hablando?

\- Pues... No lo sé. - Daisy se mojó los labios.

\- ¿Sobre algo ilegal? - Paul quiso darle opciones.

\- Eh... - Se quedó pensando en las cosas que ayer escuchó decir a Felicity. - ¿Puede?

\- Bueno, depende también de lo amiga que seas de esa persona. - Se encogió de hombros. - Si tienes confianza puedes preguntarle directamente, aunque eso tampoco te asegura que vaya a decirte la verdad. - Le dejó claro. - También puedes intentar averiguarlo por ti misma.

\- Averiguarlo por mí misma... - Repitió Daisy.

\- O quizá puedes, de momento, no hacer nada y esperar a ver si ocurre algo más. - Paul se puso a colocar algunas cosas del mostrador. - Y también observar la actitud de esa persona.

\- ¿Tú qué harías? - Quiso saber ella.

\- ¿Sinceramente? - Preguntó Paul, a lo que Daisy asintió con la cabeza. - Intentaría averiguarlo y ya depende de lo que encontrase hablaría con ella.

Daisy se quedó pensando en lo que Paul le había dicho. Quizá debería buscar ella algo antes de preguntarle directamente a Felicity, porque quizá estaba sacando las cosas fuera de contexto y, al enfrentarse a ella, la rubia en cuestión acabase por enfadarse por meterse de manera tan directa en su vida.

\- Creo que esperaré. - Daisy asintió con la cabeza. - Gracias por el consejo. - Le sonrió.

\- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. - Paul le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tras acabar su turno, Daisy seguía con aquel debate interno. Al final decidió que iría a la biblioteca que estaba cerca de la cafetería para utilizar uno de sus ordenadores. Sabía que Felicity era una hacker experta, por lo que no quería que esta pudiese averiguar, al menos fácilmente, que la propia Daisy había estado indagando en sus cosas.

 **¡Muuuuuchas gracias por leer! Las reviews siempre hacen muuuucha ilusión ;D**


	6. Lo que te pida el cuerpo

**¡Buenas! Se que llego un poco tarde pero es que estaba de vacaciones en la playa y ahí poco podía actualizar el fic. De nuevo darle las gracias a mi amiga Sonia por hacerme de editora, que sin ella seguro que había un puñado enorme de errores! Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo el fic porque eso da muchos ánimos a que siga escribiendo!**

 **Y sin más dilación, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por leer y como siempre todos los comentarios son más que bienvenidos!**

 _ **P.D: Evidentemente no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes del Universo Marvel y DC, sólo los OCs que aparecen.**_

Daisy llegó a la biblioteca pública y se sorprendió de lo vacía que estaba. Bueno, ya era bastante tarde y quizá era normal el volumen de gente que había a esas horas. Mejor para ella, así podría tener algo más de tranquilidad.

Continuó por uno de los pasillos, siguiendo las señales que indicaban dónde se encontraba la sala de ordenadores. Cuando llegó, sólo se encontraban allí un señor mayor y un adolescente. Ambos levantaron la vista al sentir que llegaba alguien, pero en cuanto vieron a Daisy volvieron a lo suyo.

La ex agente se puso en uno de los ordenadores más alejados. Tampoco era plan de que alguien viese qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó en la silla correspondiente del pc y comenzó a teclear. No se había dado cuenta de lo que extrañaba la sensación que daba el pulsar las teclas a toda velocidad.

Pensó en que lo mejor sería comenzar por revisar sus cuentas del banco. Se sentía bastante mal porque estaba empezando a ver a Felicity como una amiga, pero sus ansias por saber si las intenciones de la rubia eran o no buenas eran demasiado grandes.

Pudo observar que Felicity había estado sacando unas cantidades de dinero bastante grandes y eso le preocupó, básicamente porque lo poco que pudo observar es que la rubia no gastaba demasiado dinero en ella por lo que, ¿a dónde iba a parar ese dinero?

También vio que hace unos meses había estado transfiriendo dinero para una campaña electoral. ¿Estaba financiándola o lavando dinero? Y si era lo primero, ¿sería cierto o simplemente una tapadera?

De sus cuentas no sacó nada en claro sino más preguntas con respuestas difusas. Pensó que ahora tendría que echar un vistazo a su ordenador personal, quizá allí habría algo que le pudiese sacar de dudas.

Hizo lo propio hasta que consiguió colarse en su ordenador. Fotos, archivos de la empresa y... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Unos planos? Pero no parecían los planos de una casa. Daisy frunció el ceño y los escudriñó. ¿De qué podrían ser? Decidió hacer una captura de pantalla en lugar de descargárselos, por si acaso Felicity los tenía protegidos de las descargas.

Daisy casa vez tenía más dudas. En su ordenador personal no encontró mucho más, así que era hora de hacer lo mismo con la base de datos de Palmer Tech. Estos datos estaban mucho más protegidos que su ordenador personal. Aunque bueno, era lo normal, al fin y al cabo era una gran empresa y no querrían que nadie pudiese robar sus proyectos.

\- Eres buena. - Dijo Daisy en voz alta, mientras intentaba pasar a través del firewall. - Muy buena...

Daisy continuó tecleando hasta que por fin pudo tener acceso.

\- Pero yo soy mejor. - Sonrió la ex agente. - A ver qué tenemos por aquí.

Como ya suponía, en aquella base se encontraban numerosos proyectos en los que Palmer Tech estaba trabajando. Muchos de ellos destinados para el futuro uso de la gente. Estaba empezando a darse por vencida cuando se topó con un archivo en concreto que estaba más protegido que los demás.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Susurró Daisy.

Se trataba de otros planos pero esta vez no de un edificio si no de un, ¿robot? Daisy frunció el ceño y se acercó más a la pantalla. "No", dijo para sí. Parece más bien un, ¿traje? Le recordaba un poco a la armadura de Iron Man. ¿Felicity estaba desarrollando un traje de metal parecido al de ese Vengador? Pero, ¿para qué?

En aquellos planos se podía ver al detalle la composición de la armadura. De cada brazo salían lo que parecían ser unos rayos láser. ¿En qué diantres estaba metida? ¿Por qué Felicity tenía aquello? Pudo leer en una de las esquinas de los planos la palabra ATOM. ¿Sería ese el nombre del proyecto?

¿Tendría esto algo que ver con la lucha que comenzaba a haber en las calles en contra de los Inhumanos? ¿Sería una respuesta de apoyo a los Tratados de Sokovia? Todo esto era demasiado raro y Daisy no podía pasarlo por alto. Estaba ocurriendo algo y tenía que saber de qué se trataba.

Apagó el ordenador y salió de la sala. Miró la hora, se le había hecho bastante tarde y ni se había dado cuenta de ello. Se fue de la biblioteca y puso rumbo hacia su apartamento. Por el camino sacó su móvil pero este se había quedado sin batería. "Genial", pensó.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento dejó las llaves sobre el cuento que estaba en la mesita nada más entrar, puso el bolso sobre el sofá y cogió el cargador del móvil. Cuando se encendió, vio que acababa de recibir un mensaje de Paul.

 ** _Paul:_**

 _¿Estás en casa?_

 ** _Daisy:_**

 _Sí, acabo de llegar, ¿por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?_

Y unos segundos después de que mandase el mensaje alguien llamó a la puerta. Daisy frunció el ceño extrañada, miró la hora y vio que ya era algo tarde y que, además, no esperaba a nadie. Se acercó despacio a la puerta y la abrió.

\- Hola. - Paul le sonrió mientras estaba parado al otro lado del marco.

\- Hola. - Daisy le sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta que estaba abierta. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Sí, lo sé, es tarde. Pero es viernes, mañana no tienes que trabajar y pensé que te vendría bien algo de compañía. - El chico sonrió de medio lado.

Daisy se quedó ahí parada, sorprendida y sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Que si tenías algún plan o algo me voy. - Hizo un gesto con la mano. - Pero he traído vino. - Sacó la botella de detrás de su espalda y se la enseñó.

\- Pasa. - Respondió Daisy cogiendo la botella y apartándose de la puerta para que pudiese entrar.

Cuando Paul entró le echó un vistazo al lugar. Mientras, Daisy fue a la cocina, donde cogió dos copas y el abrebotellas.

\- Me gusta el sitio. - Paul asintió a modo de aprobación.

\- Bonito, ¿verdad? - Daisy dejó las copas sobre la mesita que estaba entre el sofá y la televisión.

\- Mucho. Y tiene unas vistas increíbles. - Comentó Paul mirándola directamente.

Daisy se ruborizó ante el comentario. ¿Por qué se había puesto nerviosa? Normalmente no solía pasarle y además no era la primera vez que alguien coqueteaba con ella de forma tan directa.

\- Trae. - Paul le hizo un gesto para que le pasase la botella y el abridor.

\- Puedo abrirla yo, ¿sabes? - Le miró de reojo, bromeando.

\- Lo sé, pero es un gesto de cortesía. - Siguió con la mano extendida hasta que Daisy le pasó la botella. - Y además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de aparecer en tu casa sin ser invitado.

\- En tu defensa diré que al menos has traído el vino. - Daisy sonrió y se sentó en un lado del sofá.

Paul se limitó a sonreír. Cuando hubo abierto la botella sirvió un poco en cada copa y luego la puso sobre la mesa, para tomar asiento al lado de Daisy.

\- Yo tengo excusa para no tener planes un viernes por la noche. - Daisy cogió la copa y le dio un sorbo. - ¿Pero tú?

\- No había nada interesante. - Paul se encogió de hombros.

\- No esperarás que me crea que alguien como tú no tenía "nada interesante que hacer". - Daisy repitió la frase.

\- Estaba esperando a que después del trabajo me invitases a una copa pero, "si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña va a Mahoma". - Paul se quedó mirándola mientras bebía también de su copa. - Y espera. - Frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como tú"?

\- Pues que tienes pinta de no tener ni un minuto libre con tantos amigos y tantas chicas... - Daisy le miró de reojo, divertida.

\- Bueno... - Se quedó pensativo. - Sí, es cierto. Pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

Daisy se echó a reír, teniendo cuidado de que el contenido de la copa no se le derramase.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - Paul se hizo el ofendido.

\- Que siempre seas tan directo. - Daisy le dio un sorbo a la copa. - ¿Te funciona eso alguna vez?

\- No lo sé. - Paul se encogió de hombros. - ¿Funciona?

\- Mmmm... - Daisy se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, mientras hacía que pensaba.

\- ¿Tanto te lo tienes que pensar? - Paul se rió.

Daisy iba a responderle pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Salvada por la campana. - Daisy le guiñó un ojo.

Se levantó del sofá ante la atenta mirada de Paul y se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - Dijo Felicity en cuanto en trozo de madera se abrió.

\- Felicity. - Daisy abrió los ojos de sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es que me sentía mal por no haberte hecho casi caso el otro día cuando me llamaste por teléfono. - La rubia la sonrió. - Toma, para ti.

\- ¿Me... me has traído una planta? - Daisy se mordió el labio inferior aguantando la risa.

\- Un helecho. - Le corrigió Felicity. - Para darle un poquito más de vida a la casa y como muestra de disculpa.

\- No tenías por qué. ¡Gracias! - Daisy se quedó mirando la planta. - Sólo espero que no se muera. - Dijo cogiendo la planta de manos de Felicity.

\- Si el que le regalé a Oliver sigue sobreviviendo, el tuyo no va a ser menos, tranquila. - La rubia le sonrió.

\- Vale, ahora me has metido mucha presión. - Daisy bromeó y dejó la planta en la mesita de comedor. - ¿Quieres una copa de vino? - Se giró y señaló con la mano la zona donde Paul estaba sentado.

\- Oh, pues no estaría mal un... - Felicity se calló al ver al chico sentado en el sofá, el cual le saludó con la mano y ella abrió mucho los ojos. - ¡No me habías dicho que tenías una cita! - Dijo entre dientes y en un susurro para que el chico en cuestión no le escuchase.

\- Sólo estamos tomando una copa. - Daisy hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

\- Ah, no. No, no. - Felicity negó con la cabeza. - No me voy a quedar en mitad de vuestra cita.

\- No estamos en una cita. - Daisy le aseguró.

\- Oh, por favor, ¡no digas tonterías! - Dijo Felicity de forma evidente y le miró. - Un viernes a estas horas, en tu casa, los dos sentados en el sofá y bebiendo vino... Sólo falta que me pongas tocaros el violín. Que lo haría si supiese tocarlo, pero creo que si lo intentase sólo arruinaría vuestra noche y...

\- Felicity. - Daisy la cortó. - Sólo somos amigos.

\- Ya claro... Eso mismo decía yo de Oliver cuando trabajábamos juntos y mira. - Levantó la mano, enseñándole el anillo que llevaba.

\- Estás exagerando. - Daisy se rió.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero mañana me vas a contar absolutamente todo de lo que ocurra aquí. Que lo sepas. - Felicity le advirtió mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida.

\- Creo que acabarías decepcionada. - Contestó Daisy.

\- Aún queda mucha noche y... - Felicity asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo hacia donde Paul se encontraba. - mucho vino en esa botella. - Movió las cejas repetidamente.

\- Anda, ¡vete a dormir que estás empezando a desvariar! - Daisy negó con la cabeza entre risas.

\- Está bien, pero no hagas nada que yo no haría. - Felicity le señaló con un dedo. - O bueno, quizá aún no me conoces tanto como para saberlo pero vamos, que entonces haz lo contrario... O lo que yo haría. O bueno o no. No sé, que hagas lo que quieras y te pida el cuerpo. - Hizo un gesto con la mano. - Pero saltarse la dieta con un dulce así está más que permitido. Es más, es obligatorio.

\- Sí, sí, vale, vale.- Daisy empezó a empujarla para que saliese por la puerta.

\- No, que lo digo muy en serio. - Reiteró Felicity. - Debes hacerle un favor a todas las mujeres que estamos a dieta y no podemos disfrutar del menú.

\- Adióooos. - Daisy seguía empujándola mientras se reía.

\- ¡Llámame mañana! - Fue lo último que se escuchó de Felicity antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

Daisy se apoyó en la puerta recién cerrada con las manos en la cara.

\- Me cae bien tu amiga. - Comentó Paul desde el sofá. - Es muy... sincera. - Se mordió el labio para intentar no reírse.

\- No te rías. - Le dijo Daisy, y Paul se tapó la boca con la mano intentando, sin conseguirlo, reprimir la risa. - ¡Te estás riendo!

\- ¡Es que ha sido muy buena toda la situación! - Paul estalló en carcajadas.

Daisy fue hacia el sofá y le dio a Paul con un cojín en la cara.

\- En serio. - Paul intentó recuperar el aliento. - ¡Si hubieses estado en mi posición también te estarías riendo! Jamás me habían catalogado como un "dulce". - Siguió riéndose.

\- ¡¿Lo has oído todo?! - Daisy se volvió a cubrir la cara con las manos.

\- No hay mucha distancia entre la puerta y el sofá. - Dijo Paul de manera evidente.- Anda toma. - Él cogió la copa y se la tendió.

\- Creo que después de esto voy a necesitar la botella entera. - Daisy se sentó a su lado.

\- Bueno, como ella ha dicho, tenemos toda la noche por delante. - Paul siguió riéndose. - En serio, ¿dónde la has conocido?

Antes de contestar, Daisy le dio un buen trago a su copa de vino.

\- Le tiré un café encima sin querer. - Daisy cogió la botella y volvió a servirse. - Y hay veces que me arrepiento de ello.

\- Esta amistad lo único que puede hacer es que mueras de un ataque de risa o de vergüenza. - Paul cogió la botella de manos de Daisy.

\- Y encima quiere que vaya a trabajar con ella. - Daisy jugueteó con la copa.

Paul casi se atragantó con el vino.

\- ¿Felicity Smoak quiere que trabajes en Palmer Technologies? - Paul abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién no conoce Palmer Technologies y a Felicity Smoak? - Contestó él de manera evidente.

\- Pues al parecer yo. - Daisy levantó la mano.

\- ¿No la conocías de antes? - Preguntó Paul sorprendido y Daisy negó. - ¿Y sabes quién es Oliver Queen?

\- Eh... Pues... ¿No? - Daisy le miró de reojo.

\- Dios mío, parece que voy a tenerte que dar una clase sobre la historia de la ciudad en la que vives. - Paul dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo y girándose un poco para verla mejor. - Pues a ver, Oliver Queen es la pareja de Felicity. Eso lo sabías, ¿no?

\- Bueno, más o menos. - Admitió ella.

\- ¿Más o menos? - Paul alzó las cejas. - ¿Qué quieres decir con "más o menos"?

\- Pues que sabía que el prometido de Felicity se llamaba Oliver, pero no que era Oliver Queen. - Daisy le explicó.

\- Está bien. - Paul asintió. - Bueno pues él hace unos meses se presentó para ser el alcalde de la ciudad pero él antes era...

Paul continuó explicándole todo a Daisy. Quién era Oliver y de donde venía, el accidente de barco que sufrió hace años y que se le dio por muerto. Cómo regresó al mundo de los vivos y su gran cambio a que le llevó a dirigir la compañía de su padre. Cómo Oliver se presentó para la alcaldía de Star City. El accidente que sufrió Felicity yendo con él en el coche tras uno de sus mítines y cómo abandonó las elecciones pese a ser el favorito.

Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, pero al menos así pudo esclarecer una de las dudas que tenía sobre Felicity, el dinero que vio en sus cuentas y que fue desviado a una campaña electoral. Así que fue su amiga quien financió la carrera política de su prometido.

Si Felicity había hecho eso por su novio y por la ciudad entonces era posible que el resto de cosas que había descubierto tuviese también su explicación, ¿no?

 **Muchas gracias por leer! ;D**


	7. ¿Me enseñas las instalaciones?

**¡Buenas! Siento la tardanza pero son cosas que ocurren. Espero que esto os haya "servido" para abrir el apetito para un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, dar las gracias a mi querida amiga Sonia por estar revisando los capítulos antes de ser publicados.**

 **¡Espero que os esté gustando la historia! ¡Ah! Y este capítulo es algo más largo que de costumbre ;D**

 _P.D: Evidentemente no me pertenece ningún personaje del Universo Marvel o DC, sólo los OCs que aparecen._

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana del salón, dando de lleno en la cara de Daisy. Frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados. No quería despertarse, tenía la sensación de que acababa de quedarse dormida. Poco a poco fue consciente de que su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse y un dolor en el cuello se apoderó de ella. ¿Por qué le dolía?

Entornó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de abrirlos por completo. Estaba en el salón y no en su habitación. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que había un brazo rodeándole la cintura. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Paul, el cual seguía plácidamente con los ojos cerrados. Después de tanto vino y tanta charla se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá.

Como pudo se deshizo del férreo brazo que la rodeaba y se separó lo suficiente como para quedar sentada en el tresillo. Se quedó con la vista fija en el rostro de Paul, que parecía ajeno al movimiento que había a su alrededor.

\- Me estás mirando fijamente. - Dijo Paul sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Daisy sobresaltada por la voz.

\- Que me estás mirando... - Paul abrió sólo un ojo. - mientras duermo. - Añadió.

\- Qué tonterías dices. - Respondió Daisy algo nerviosa, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

\- Es algo espeluznante, por cierto. - Paul bromeó.

\- No es verdad. - Daisy estiró los brazos para desperezarse.

\- ¿Qué no me estabas mirando o que no es espeluznante? - Dijo Paul con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Que no te estaba mirando. - Daisy puso las manos en la cadera. - ¿Qué nivel de ego tienes?

\- Uno muy alto, he de admitir. - Paul sonrió con burla. - ¿Me invitas a un café?

Antes de que Daisy pudiese contestarle a esa pregunta, que supuso que era retórica, Paul se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Vas a tener el honor de probar mis famosas tortillas. - Paul comenzó a abrir armarios buscando los platos.

\- Ya, respecto a eso... - Daisy se rascó la nuca.

\- ¿Me estas echando sutilmente? - Paul bromeó y abro la nevera que para su sorpresa, estaba prácticamente vacía. - ¿No tienes ni un mísero huevo? - Asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta del refrigerador.

\- Eso es lo que quería decirte. - Daisy sonrió con vergüenza. - Llevo poco tiempo aquí y no he tenido tiempo de ir comprar.

\- ¿Y de qué te has estado alimentando? - Paul cerró la nevera. - ¿Del aire? Ah no, no, no. Ahora mismo te invito a desayunar.

\- ¿Y también me vas a hacer la compra? - Daisy bromeó.

\- Si eso es lo que hace falta para que comas como una persona normal te llevo allí hasta de la mano. - Dijo Paul de manera tajante.

Daisy se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres un exagerado. - Daisy hizo un gesto con la mano. - Me cambio y vamos a desayunar. - Puso rumbo hacia su habitación. - Pero invito yo.

\- Está bien. - Paul asintió con la cabeza y volvió al salón. - Pero la próxima vez prepararé mis famosas tortillas.

\- ¿Quién dice que habrá una próxima vez? - Dijo Daisy asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Auch! - Paul se llevó una mano al corazón. - ¡Eso ha dolido!

Daisy cerró la puerta del cuarto mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas que salían de su boca.

Varios minutos después ya estaba arreglada y ambos salieron de su apartamento. No se fueron muy lejos ya que al lado de su casa había una cafetería donde la especialidad eran las tortitas y Daisy llevaba tiempo queriendo ir allí.

Pasaron gran parte del desayuno entre risas e indirectas, que en realidad eran directas muy directas. Estaba más que claro que ambos se gustaban y lo pasaban muy bien en compañía del otro.

\- ¡Que siiii! - Dijo Daisy mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería para salir de allí. - Prometo solemnemente que iré a hacer la compra. Palabra de 'girl scout'. - Levantó la mano derecha a modo de juramento.

\- ¡Pero si tú no has sido 'girl scout'! - Paul se rió.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - Daisy se cruzó de brazos.

\- Porque uno... - Paul levantó el dedo índice. - no te pega nada y dos, no te imagino yendo de casa en casa diciendo, "señor, ¿me compra galletas para las girl scout?" - Puso voz de niña pequeña.

\- Pues era muy buena vendiendo galletas. - Declaró Daisy.

-¿En serio? - Paul levantó una ceja.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Daisy se echó a reír. - Cuando era niña no sabía lo que era estar al aire libre. Me pasaba los días detrás de una pantalla de ordenador.

\- Ya decía yo. - Paul asintió despacio. - ¿Y qué hacías tanto tiempo con los ordenadores?

\- ¿Conoces el _"WriteCom"_? - Preguntó Daisy con fingida inocencia.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién no lo conoce? - Paul se apartó un poco para dejar pasar a una señora que quería entrar en el establecimiento. - Con eso es con lo que mis amigos y yo hablábamos desde el ordenador sin usar el teléfono.

Daisy simplemente se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, esperando a que hablase.

\- Espera... - Paul frunció el ceño. - ¿Me estás diciendo que mientras yo jugaba al fútbol y salía con mis amigos tú estabas creando el _"WriteCom"_?

\- De nada. - Le respondió Daisy y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Paul aún sin dar crédito.

\- ¿Ves que me esté riendo? - Daisy se señaló la boca.

\- ¡Joder con la pequeña 'girl scout'! - Paul le dio un golpe con la cadera. - ¿O debería llamarte mejor 'genio de la tecnología'?

\- Skye está bien. - Daisy hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

\- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. - Dijo Paul seriamente.

\- ¡Uf! No lo sabes tú bien.

De pronto el móvil de Paul comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y le echó un vistazo.

\- Argg. - Paul hizo un ruido con la lengua. - Será mejor que me vaya. No me acordaba que tenía que ir a casa de mi madre a montarle un armario. - Se la quedó mirando. - No serás también una experta montando muebles de Ikea, ¿verdad?

\- Ordenadores y café sí, muebles ya no. - Daisy se sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Una lástima. - Paul sonrió de medio lado. - Hablamos, ¿vale?

\- ¡Claro! - Daisy sonrió.

\- Y recuerda que tienes que llenar la nevera. Que la pobre da mucha lástima. - Paul le señaló con el dedo a lo que Daisy contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Paul volvió a guardar el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y se agachó un poco para darle a Daisy un beso en la mejilla. Sin decir nada más se sonrieron y Paul se marchó.

Daisy se quedó en el sitio y suspiró. Luego miró la hora y decidió que lo mejor era hacerle a Felicity una visita para decirle lo que había pensado sobre la propuesta de trabajo. Así que sin más puso rumbo a Palmer Technologies.

El edificio era todavía más imponente desde abajo. Era prácticamente todo cristal. Una vez entró se dirigió al puesto de información que tenía delante, donde había un hombre trajeado.

\- Disculpe. - Daisy apoyó las manos en el mostrador. - ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Felicity Smoak?

\- ¿Tiene una cita? - Ralph, que así se llamaba el hombre según la placa que tenía en la solapa del traje, levantó la vista para preguntarle.

\- Eh... No. - Contestó Daisy. - Soy una amiga.

\- Lo siento, pero sin una cita previa no puede pasar. - Ralph bajó de nuevo la vista hacia el ordenador.

\- Pero si la llama y le dice que estoy aquí seguramente haga una excepción. - Daisy levantó las cejas.

\- Lo siento. - Fue todo lo que contestó el hombre.

Daisy se mordió los labios, exasperada. Se separó del mostrador lo suficiente como para que 'Ralph' pudiese oírla. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su vaquero y marcó.

\- ¿Sí? - Respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- Felicity, soy yo, Skye. - Sonrió. - Estoy aquí en Palmer Tech pero un tal Ralph no me deja pasar. - Daisy miró de reojo al hombre que, al escuchar su nombre, levantó la vista. La ex agente le sonrió con una pizca de malicia.

\- ¿Qué estás aquí? - Felicity se sorprendió. - No te preocupes, ahora mismo vas a pasar. - Y sin más, la rubia colgó el teléfono.

Daisy se quedó esperando en mitad del hall y vio como Ralph se ponía algo nervioso mientras miraba de reojo el teléfono que estaba en el mostrador. Al cabo de unos minutos Daisy pudo oír el repiqueteo de unos tacones aproximándose.

\- ¡Skye! - Dijo Felicity más alto de lo normal por culpa del eco que producía el ser un hall tan grande.

\- ¡Hey! - Daisy se aproximó a ella y ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

\- No esperaba tenerte por aquí. - Felicity la sonrió.

\- Ha sido una decisión en el último momento. - Contestó Daisy. - Quería hablar contigo.

\- Ahora subimos a mi despacho. - La CEO de Palmer Technologies miró un momento al mostrador que estaba detrás de ellas. - Ven conmigo.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a andar hacia donde Ralph se encontraba, visiblemente nervioso al ver a Felicity acercarse.

\- ¡Buenos días Miss Smoak! ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - El hombre sonrió algo azarado.

\- Buenos días Ralph. - Felicity le sonrió y apoyó los brazos en el mostrador. - Quería que pusieses ahí - señaló el ordenador - que Skye tiene total libertad para poder subir a mi despacho, ¿vale?

\- Sí, sí - asintió con la cabeza - por supuesto, ahora mismo lo dejo notificado.

\- Bien. - Felicity dio unos golpecitos en el mostrador con los dedos. - ¡Gracias!

Antes de irse, Daisy le dio una última mirada a Ralph y le sonrió. Ambas mujeres se fueron caminando por el gran hall hasta llegar a los ascensores. Felicity pulsó el botón de subida y las puertas se abrieron frente a ellas.

\- ¿Has venido a contarme lo que pasó ayer entre Paul y tú? - La rubia le miró con picardía. - No podías esperar a contarme por teléfono, ¿verdad?

\- ¿En serio? - Daisy se rió.

\- Yo nunca bromeo con este tipo de cosas. - Dijo Felicity claramente. - ¿Y bien? ¿Se quedó a dormir?

\- Sí y no. - Daisy jugueteó con la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero.

\- Bueno vale, "dormir" no es el término indicado. - Felicity movió las cejas repetidamente.

\- Solamente estuvimos hablando. - Daisy hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Hablando? ¿Ahora lo llaman así? - Felicity levantó una ceja. - ¿Y qué tal "habla"?

\- De verdad, sólo - hizo énfasis en esa palabra - hablamos. Sin más.

\- ¿En serio me estás diciendo que sólo charlasteis? - La CEO levantó las cejas, incrédula. - ¿Con toda esa cantidad de vino de por medio? ¿Pudiste resistirte a sus encantos?

\- Todo un logro, ¿verdad? - Daisy se rió.

\- Desde luego. - Felicity asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces? ¿Se fue pronto?

\- No. - Daisy negó. - Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá.

Las puestas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas salieron. Daisy no perdía detalle de lo que la rodeaba. Felicity la guió hasta un gran despacho recubierto por ventanas.

\- Alucinante, ¿verdad? - Comentó Felicity cuando vio la cara que se le había quedado a Daisy.

\- Desde luego. - La ex agente recorrió con la vista todos los rincones del despacho y se acercó a la enorme ventana. - Casi se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí.

\- Y es todavía más impresionante de noche. - Felicity se colocó al lado de Daisy. - Te hace sentir que eres diminuto a su lado.

\- La verdad es que esto es una de las mejores cosas de trabajar aquí. - La CEO le miró de reojo. - Además de los aparatos chulísimos que creamos...

\- No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad? - Daisy se rió.

\- No suelo darme por vencida. - Felicity le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Daisy se giró para mirarla.

\- ¡Claro! Dispara.

\- ¿Qué se siente al ser jefa de una gran empresa? - Preguntó Daisy con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Es agotador. - Felicity se fue hasta su mesa y apoyó el trasero en el cristal. - No sé cómo Oliver podía con ello. - Se quedó pensando. - Bueno sí lo sé, me tenía a mí. - Sonrió.

\- ¿Y estáis trabajando ahora en algo? - Daisy se apoyó en el sofá que tenía detrás de ella y que estaba frente a Felicity.

\- En muchas cosas. - Felicity se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Quieres ver las instalaciones? No te puedo hacer el tour completo si no trabajas aquí pero algunas zonas sí que son visitables por el público.

\- ¿Y si me las enseñas completamente? - Daisy sonrió de medio lado.

Felicity se la quedó mirando, extrañada por un momento. Poco a poco fue relajando el gesto hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Un momento. - Felicity alzó las manos. - ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas el trabajo?

\- Después de tanto insistir he decidido que puede ser una buena oportunidad. - Daisy se encogió de hombros. - Además, me gusta la idea de ayudar a crear cosas.

\- ¡Bieeeen! - Felicity dio palmas de alegría. - ¡No te arrepentirás! - Fue hacia Daisy y la abrazó.

Cuando se separaron, Felicity cogió a Daisy del brazo y la sacó casi a rastras del despacho, llevándola hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Pero dónde vamos? - Dijo Daisy entre risas.

\- Pues a enseñarte el edificio. - Contestó Felicity de forma obvia y pulsó uno de los botones del ascensor.

Después de unos minutos yendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Daisy había visto prácticamente todo el lugar.

\- Y ahora próxima parada el laboratorio. - Felicity estaba emocionada.

La rubia presionó el botón correspondiente del ascensor. Cuando éste se paró, salieron por la puerta y recorrieron un pequeño pasillo.

\- Vaya, se parece bastante al piso donde está tu despacho. - Daisy no se perdía detalle de lo que iba viendo.

\- Sí. - Felicity asintió con la cabeza. - Hay veces que no me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi despacho hasta que no me topo con algún prototipo de algo.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación que estaba llena de aparatos por todos lados. En una de las esquinas se encontraba uno de los empleados que estaba tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

\- ¡Curtis! - Le llamó la CEO.

\- ¡Ah Felicity! - El chico giró la silla donde estaba sentado.

\- Ven, que voy a presentarte a nuestra nueva adquisición. - Felicity se calló un momento. - ¿Ha sonado eso raro? Porque cuando lo he pensado sonada muy bien en mi cabeza pero al verbalizarlo ya no estoy tan segura de ello.

\- Ha quedado bien, tranquila. - Daisy asintió. - Al fin y al cabo, sí soy una nueva adquisición.

\- Soy Curtis. - El chico se acercó y le dio la mano. - Veo que has caído en las fuertes redes de Felicity.

La CEO le miró mientras levantaba las cejas, incrédula ante el comentario.

\- Que eh, son unas buenas redes. - Curtis tragó saliva. - Ojo, yo estoy muy contento de estar aquí, es más pagaría por trabajar aquí.

\- Oh es bueno saber esto último, Curtis. - Felicity se rió.

\- A ver, tampoco exageremos. - Él hizo un gesto con las manos. - Que uno está contento y esas cosas pero... Creo que tengo que empezar a aprender a tener la boca cerrada.

\- No te preocupes, tienes vía libre para decir lo que quieras. - Le aseguró Felicity. - Al fin y al cabo gracias a ti puedo volver a sentir el dolor en los pies producido por los tacones. - Bromeó.

\- Oh, ¿entonces tú eres el famoso creador del chip milagroso? - Daisy abrió mucho los ojos.

\- En carne y hueso. - Curtis hizo un gesto con las manos, señalándose el cuerpo. - De hecho yo lo llamo "pequeño Lázaro".

Daisy y Felicity se miraron entre ellas y luego a él.

\- ¿En serio? - Curtis miró primero a una y luego a la otra. - ¿"Lázaro, levántate y anda"? ¿Nada? ¿Es que no habéis leído la Biblia?

\- Judía. - Felicity levantó la mano.

\- Agnóstica. - Daisy hizo el mismo gesto que la rubia.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que tú sí la hayas leído. - Se asombró Felicity. - ¿No eras ateo?

\- Sí, pero eso no impide que me lea uno de los libros más leídos de toda la historia. - Dijo Curtis de forma evidente.

Felicity iba a decir algo pero su móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- Genial, no me acordaba de que tenía reunión con la Junta. - Dijo tras mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

\- Necesitas una secretaria. - Le dijo Curtis.

\- No la necesito. - Hizo un gesto con la mano. – Curtis, ¿puedes enseñarle un poco lo que haces por aquí mientras estoy fuera?

\- Desde luego. - El chico asintió.

\- Luego te veo. - Felicity sonrió a Daisy.

\- ¡Qué tengas una buena reunión! - Le dijo Daisy, a lo que la rubia le contestó levantando uno de los pulgares.

Curtis y Daisy se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que él rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

\- Oh, Skye. - Se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado formalmente.

\- Es un nombre un tanto... - Se quedó pensando.

\- ¿Extraño? - Dijo Daisy.

\- Curioso. - Respondió Curtis a la vez que ella había hablado, lo que hizo que ambos se sonriesen. - Y original. Por cierto, siéntete como en tu casa.

Daisy le respondió con una sonrisa y se puso a cotillear un poco lo que había por allí. Demasiados aparatos extraños de los que era difícil averiguar su función.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosita tan mona? - Preguntó Daisy mientras alargaba la mano para cogerlo.

\- ¡No lo toques! - Dijo Curtis alarmado.

El grito sorprendió a Daisy por completo, retirando la mano antes de que llegase a tocar el aparato.

\- Es una batería para el móvil que tiene duración de una semana - Respondió Curtis acercándose a ella. Cogió el dispositivo con guantes y se lo puso en la palma de la mano. - Lo que pasa es que aún no está calibrado y explota con el más mínimo contacto con la piel.

\- Vaya... - Daisy alzó las cejas. - Es una buena idea. - Curtis la miró. - Lo de la duración, no lo de que estalle nada más tocarlo. ¿Quién querría tener algo así? - Dijo de forma evidente. - Aunque bueno, como explosivo para los militares sería genial. Quiero decir, no genial de "¡genial!" sino de útil y eso.

Curtis no le quitó ojo de encima y parpadeó varias veces.

\- Dios mío. - Dijo el científico. - Pensé que sería imposible pero no, hay dos.

\- ¿Dos de...? - Daisy entrecerró los ojos.

\- Dos Felicitys... Bueno tres si contamos con su madre. - Contestó Curtis para sí mismo aunque en voz alta.

\- Bueno, o cuatro. - Dijo Daisy y Curtis se la quedó mirando. - Porque por lo que he visto tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

\- Touché. - Curtis asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y tú qué es lo que vas a hacer aquí?

\- Pues aún no lo sé con certeza. Daisy se encogió de hombros. - Soy muy buena con la tecnología.

\- Hum... - Curtis hizo un ruido con la boca. - Vamos a ver si eso es cierto... Ven, que te voy a enseñar en lo que estoy trabajando, a ver si a ti se te ocurre que hacer.

Daisy le miró y asintió. "Una prueba", pensó. Pues estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

 **Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. ¿Me han hackeado?

**¡Buenas! Sí lo sé, vengo tarde pero no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, aunque en parte esos es bueno para vosotros (más ganas tenéis de nuevos capítulos XD) y para mí porque puedo escribir teniendo un margen de capítulos entre publicación y proceso de escritura.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando tanto este fic como a mí escribirlo ;D como siempre, ¡muchas gracias a mi amiga Sonia por sus correcciones!**

 _P.D: Evidentemente no me pertenece ningún personaje de Universo Marvel o DC, sólo los OCs que aparecen._

Daisy había pasado gran parte de la mañana con Curtis mientras Felicity estaba reunida. La verdad es que había sido mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba. Le había demostrado que, con algo de tiempo, sería de gran ayuda en Palmer Technologies. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que Daisy tenía otro plan, descubrir más cosas sobre Felicity y lo que parecía que tenía entre manos.

Esperaba poderle darle una explicación a todo al igual que había ocurrido con parte del dinero que había visto en las cuentas de Felicity. Odiaba desconfiar de la gente pero, después de todo lo que le había ocurrido durante los últimos tres años, desconfiar era de formación profesional.

Felicity llamó a Daisy para que se pasase por Recursos Humanos para formalizar su situación en Palmer Technologies. Menos mal que antes de salir de Shield, la ex agente, se había fabricado una nueva documentación falsa con la que poder comenzar una nueva vida sin que Coulson y su equipo la detuviesen.

Cuando llegó al piso donde se encontraba Recursos Humanos, vio que Felicity ya estaba allí. Vale que de momento no se fiaba de ella al cien por cien, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como amiga.

Tras firmar una serie de documentos, entre ellos varios de confidencialidad, la rubia le comentó en qué consistiría su nuevo trabajo.

\- Y ya está. - Dijo Felicity. - Eres mi nueva secretaria.

\- ¿En serio? - Daisy frunció el ceño de sorpresa. Francamente, esperaba otro puesto.

\- Por supuesto que no. - Felicity dijo con rotundidad. - No voy a desaprovechar tus conocimientos de esa forma. Que a ver, con esto no estoy quitándole mérito a las secretarias, al contrario, yo fui una de ellas y se lo duro que puede llegar a ser, sobre todo cuando te piden un montón de cafés de distintos tipos y tienes que traerlos tú sola en una minúscula bandeja mientras haces equilibrios para no tirarle nada a ningún tipo trajeado... Y todo eso pese a haber dejado bastante claro que no iba a llevar ningún café a nadie... - Puso énfasis en la última palabra.

Daisy se quedó callada sin saber que contestar, al menos sonrió.

\- He balbuceado. - Felicity se dio cuenta. - Lo he hecho, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a ello. - Daisy se rió. - Es algo que me parece muy adorable.

\- Me quitas un peso de encima. - Respondió Felicity. - Porque es algo que hago muy a menudo y sé que a veces pone nervioso, pero claro, no lo puedo evitar. Creo que es algo que viene de familia porque mi madre también lo hace y creo que es consciente de que en ocasiones me pone de los nervios.

\- Hoy has tomado demasiado café, ¿no? - Daisy bromeó.

\- Tres. - Contestó la rubia. - Estoy hablando más de lo normal. - Asintió con la cabeza, percatándose de ello.

\- Sólo un poquito. - Daisy hizo como si cogiese algo pequeño con el pulgar e índice.

Las dos chicas se rieron ante lo absurdo de su conversación. Felicity llevó a Daisy hasta su despacho, donde le enseñaría más o menos lo que haría en Palmer Technologies. Le había dicho que trabajaría codo con codo con Curtis, quien le mostraría todo lo necesario para que desempeñase su función.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Felicity, esta fue hasta su mesa y al mirar el ordenador vio algo extraño.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - Felicity frunció el ceño y se agachó para ver mejor la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Daisy mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la CEO.

\- ¿Me han hackeado? - Felicity dijo con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? - Daisy tragó saliva. Debió de activar alguna "alarma" silenciosa cuando hurgó en el pc de su amiga.

\- No puede ser. - Felicity apartó la silla, se sentó, y comenzó a teclear. - ¿Ha pasado mi firewall? - Pensó en voz alta.

Daisy se sentó en la silla de enfrente, algo preocupada por si Felicity la pillaba.

\- Eres realmente bueno... - Dijo Felicity, sin saber que ese mismo comentario lo había hecho Daisy.

La CEO Se ajustó las gafas y siguió tecleando, intentando encontrar la fuente de tal hackeo. Mientras tanto, Daisy no sabía cómo ponerse para que Felicity no notase su nerviosismo. Por dios, ¡era una agente! Le habían enseñado a ocultar sus nervios y a poner cara de póker ante situaciones como esta e incluso peores.

Además, no es como si hubiese utilizado su propio ordenador para realizar tal hazaña. De sobra sabía que eso hubiera sido algo realmente estúpido.

\- ¡Mierda! - Maldijo Felicity y continuó presionando las teclas con velocidad. - ¿Pero cómo puede ser?

\- ¿Han... Han robado algún tipo de información importante? - Preguntó Daisy con falsa ingenuidad.

\- No... - La rubia no levantó la vista de la pantalla. - Sea quien sea se ha dedicado a revisar todo lo que teníamos pero... - Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor la pantalla. - parece que no ha hecho nada más.

\- Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? - Daisy alzó las cejas.

\- Sí, pero que alguien que no soy yo haya podido atravesar toda la seguridad que tenía puesta... - Felicity negó con la cabeza. - Sólo conozco dos personas que sean capaz de ello. Una está en la cárcel.

\- ¿Y la otra? - Preguntó Daisy con curiosidad.

\- Está sentada frente a mí. - Felicity levantó la vista para mirarla. - Pero... No, imposible.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura que yo podría haber sido? - Daisy intentó controlar el tono de su voz y su respiración.

\- Porque has estado en Marea Creciente y sé qué tipo de hackers tienen consigo. - Felicity dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿Y para qué iba a querer yo hackear la información de Palmer Technologies? - Daisy se encogió de hombros. - Si necesitase saber algo te lo preguntaría.

\- Lo sé. - Felicity asintió. - Pero que hayas aceptado el trabajo y ahora esto me hace pensar que no puede ser una casualidad... O sí... - Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. - No me hagas caso. Han ocurrido tantas cosas durante estos últimos cuatro años que acabas desconfiando de tu propia sombra.

\- No pasa nada, te entiendo. - Daisy intentó poner su mejor sonrisa. - Además, en realidad soy una completa extraña, es normal que puedas desconfiar de mí.

Antes de que ninguna pudiese añadir algo más se pudo escuchar una ligera explosión procedente del piso de abajo.

\- ¿Has oído eso? - Felicity abrió mucho los ojos, preocupada.

\- No sólo lo he oído sino que lo he sentido. - Daisy se levantó de la silla. - ¿De dónde ha venido?

\- Puede que del laboratorio. - Felicity se dirigió hacia las escaleras y Daisy la siguió.

Cuando salieron del ascensor vieron que el piso del laboratorio estaba lleno de humo. Corrieron hacia la puerta donde vieron a Curtis, extintor en mano, intentando apagar un pequeño fuego.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Felicity se tapó la boca para toser por culpa del humo.

\- Sí, sí. - Curtis se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y dejó el extintor en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Daisy acercándose al origen de la explosión.

\- He usado el algoritmo que habías creado para que la batería dejase de explotar pero... - Echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba de ella. - Bueno, digamos que aún nos queda algo de camino por delante.

\- ¿Y has probado a utilizar lo mismo que con los comunicadores? - Felicity se acercó a donde estaban ellos y observó lo que causó la explosión.

\- Sí, pero tiene una frecuencia distinta. - Curtis se frotó la nuca.

\- No lo entiendo. - Daisy frunció el ceño y se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor los trozos que quedaban de la batería. - Creí que funcionaría.

\- Eso mismo pensamos de los comunicadores hasta que Felicity los usó un día como bombas.

Comentó Curtis, haciendo que Daisy levantase la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Pero al final resolvemos el problema.- Felicity sonrió. - Después de que destruyese dos de los prototipos...

\- ¿Quiero saberlo? - Daisy se levantó y miró a ambos.

\- Realmente no. - Felicity y Curtis dijeron a la vez.

\- Vale... - La ex agente se mojó los labios. - Bueno, supongo que tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar.

Daisy fue hacia el ordenador de Curtis, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

\- Me tengo que ir. - Comentó Felicity. - En cinco minutos tengo una reunión con los accionistas. Dios, todo era mucho más fácil cuando Oliver estaba al mando.

\- Creía que tú hacías gran parte del trabajo. - Curtis habló.

\- Sí, pero el que dirigía las reuniones era él. - Felicity sonrió. - Yo sólo tenía que ocuparme de que no llegase demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Quedamos para comer? - Dijo Daisy sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

\- No sé cuánto durará, pero te mando un mensaje cuando acabe. - Le aseguró Felicity.

Dicho esto la CEO desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Curtis y Daisy de nuevo solos. La ex agente estaba motivada y quería saber que había ido mal con la batería. Quizá tardasen en averiguarlo, pero tarde o temprano lo harían, al fin y al cabo una vez había hackeado los satélites del Gobierno, no podía ser mucho más difícil, ¿no?

Al final la reunión de Felicity duró más de lo esperado por lo que ambas mujeres no pudieron comer juntas y en su lugar Daisy fue con Curtis. Se pasaron gran parte del día intentando averiguar la razón por la que la batería explotaba, pero aún no habían dado con la solución.

Daisy estaba tan concentrada con lo que tenía en la pantalla del ordenador que cuando vibró su móvil encima de la mesa pegó un brinco. Después de maldecir en voz alta, alargó la mano para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

\- ¿Novio? - Preguntó Curtis mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿Qué? Oh no, no. - Daisy negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por la sonrisa tonta que ha aparecido en tus labios.

\- Sólo somos amigos. - Daisy hizo un gesto con la mano. - De hecho trabajamos juntos... Oh mierda, ¡trabajamos juntos! ¡No me he despedido del trabajo!

\- ¿Has aceptado un trabajo teniendo ya uno? - Curtis levantó la vista y frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba.

\- ¡Sí! - Daisy se recogió el pelo en una coleta invisible. - Había venido a hablar con Felicity en mi día libre, para decirle que sí que trabajaría aquí, pero no pensé que todo iría tan rápido y que iba a empezar a trabajar ya.

\- Bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir allí y decirles que gracias por la oportunidad pero que tienes un trabajo mejor y más divertido. - Curtis se encogió de hombros.

\- Debería ir ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Si, aunque también puedes llamar por teléfono o mandarle un mail, ¿no? - Sugirió Curtis, llevándose una mirada por parte de Daisy. - ¿Es poco serio eso?

\- Un poco. - Daisy asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón. Pues ve, yo te cubro con Felicity. - Curtis le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuese. - Aunque seguro que vuelves antes de que ella salga de esa reunión infernal.

\- Si sale antes dile donde estoy - Le pidió Daisy. - y que volveré.

\- Descuida.

Daisy terminó de teclear una cosa y salió de allí rápidamente, despidiéndose con la mano de Curtis. La cafetería no estaba muy lejos de allí, por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar. Nada más entrar vio a Frank, quien como ya era costumbre, le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Se acercó a él, haciéndole un gesto de que quería hablar. Dejó de mala manera lo que estaba haciendo y se reunió con ella. Daisy nunca se había despedido de ningún trabajo. Bueno, eso si no contamos con Shield pero eso era diferente, no se había despedido, más bien había huido de allí.

\- A ver, ¿qué pasa ahora? - Frank se limpió las manos con un trapo.

\- Hola, verás es que mañan... - Daisy no pudo continuar porque la cortó.

\- Que mañana no vienes, ¿eso quieres decirme?

\- Ni mañana, ni pasado ni al otro. - Daisy se puso algo más seria.

\- Pues si quieres vacaciones que sepas que eso se te descontará de tu sueldo. - Frank le dijo de forma tajante.

\- No, no me has entendido. - Daisy negó con la cabeza. - Te puedes quedar el sueldo porque me estoy despidiendo.

\- Esto tienes que avisarlo con más tiempo de antelación, ¿sabes? - Frank contestó de manera seca.

\- Y lo hubiese hecho. - Le aseguró Daisy. - Pero alguien tan amargado como tú no se merece ni eso.

\- ¿Perdona? - Frank frunció el ceño, alucinado de la manera de hablar de Daisy.

\- Lo que has oído. - Reiteró la ex agente. - No puedes tratar así a la gente, ni a los clientes ni a los empleados. No somos máquinas, no te estamos haciendo un favor y si tienes problemas en tu vida te los guardas porque todos los tenemos.

La clientela de la cafetería y los empleados que allí estaban giraron la cabeza para escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Gracias a mí has tenido un trabajo. - Frank se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y estoy agradecida por haberlo tenido pero no por ello tenemos que aguantar tus malas caras y tu pésimo genio.

\- Y qué vas a hacer si no sabes siquiera servir bien un café, ¿eh? - Frank intentó desestabilizarla.

\- Ya tengo un empleo en algo que me gusta y que se me da muy bien... En Palmer Technologies. - Daisy sonrió orgullosa. - Así que ya puedes cambiar tu actitud o los chicos dejarán de trabajar para ti y la gente preferirá tomarse el café en cualquier lugar donde les reciban con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto Daisy se dio la vuelta, dejando a Frank con la palabra en la boca y sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. La gente que estaba en el local comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear la acción de la ex agente porque, sobre todo los clientes habituales, sabían cómo era Frank con los empleados y el mal genio que se gastaba.

Daisy sonrió ampliamente cuando salió del local. Hacía unos días había hablado con Paul de hacer esto mismo pero claro, un trabajo es un trabajo y del aire no podían vivir. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho y esperaba que tras ello Frank cambiase y dejase de hacer la vida imposible a la gente.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y ya sabéis, estoy abierta a comentarios :D**


End file.
